Naruto Legendary Pharaoh
by animemaster5724
Summary: Long ago Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. One of these kings just happened to be... Naruto? Follow Naruto in his new adventure as the Pharaoh of Egypt. Femsasuke! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!
1. Pharaoh of Egypt

**Hello and welcome to the start of my newest story Naruto the Legendary Pharaoh.**

**This is chapter 1 and I hope you like it, but please know no matter what. I want you to review, tell me what you like don't like, ect.**

**Anyhow on with the story.**

**Different types of text**

Normal Speech- Normal Speech

Deity Speech- **Deity Speech**

My Narration- _**Narration Speech**_

* * *

(Note)

When I star the story there is something I will say a lot called the eye of udjat. If you've never seen or heard of it before then think of the golden that appears on yugi's head or better yet go to google and type in eye of wdjat.

Also look up nemes but if you don't know it's the striped head cloth you see on most Egyptian things.

**Gorgerine- which was the cloth worn around the neck and shoulders.**

DiaDhank- the dueling device used in yugioh Egyptian period which was like a duel disk but you only got three monsters and the spells came from you mind.

(Extra)

Imagine Naruto in Atem/ Yami Yugi's clothes because that what I'm describing.

Shikamaru wears what Mahad wears.

Imagine Satsuki in Seto's clothes but the shirt is modifies into a dress.

Sakura and Ino both wear the same thing and that is what Mana wears.

Kiba is wearing Shada's stuff and the paint to.

Shino has Karim's stuff on.

Hinata has on the same dress Iscis has on.

* * *

**(Story Start)(Chapter 1 Pharaoh)**

_**Long ago when the pyramids were still young, an Egyptian king named Naruto played this game of great and terrible power.**_

_**This shadow game would soon erupt into a war that would threaten to destroy the world until Naruto the brave pharaoh locked the magic away.**_

_**Imprisoning it within the mystical millennium items, now this is the story of the nameless pharaoh who unraveled the secrets of the millennium puzzle.**_

_**He was infused with all of the ancient knowledge for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the dawn of the shadow games just as the legends say he did, 5000 years before his return.**_

All around there was sand. The stuff was like an endless sea and yet there seemed to be a civilization built upon it.

Yes if you go past the dirty shacks that house slaves and go into the city you can see a giant palace that looked as if it was made out of gold.

On the balcony of this palace was a blond haired man with a red cape holding up something in his hand. His clothing was completely indigenous to the native people of Egypt as they were made to keep cool during the hot day.

On his head rested a strange crown that had the crown of upper Egypt sitting around the crown of lower Egypt. His shirt was white yet he had a strange necklace that was blue, gold and red sitting on his chest. This was a gorgerin but it specifically signified the man as extreme royalty but that's not what made him the king. Not even the crown on his head mattered though without it he wasn't the king. No it was the golden upside down pyramid with the eye of udjat at its center that screamed pharaoh. As we travel on his body we see the man had two golden cuffs that went around each of his arms. He didn't wear pants but what he had on was a sort of skirt with a sash going directly down the middle that had his name on it. The man also had a golden belt with the eye of udjat resting in its center. On his calf's were more solid gold cuffs but these extended down to his ankles. For shoes the man wore some simple yet elegant white shoes. Under his eyes was an angular black line the signifies royalty.

"Everyone I present to you my son Naruto, and eventually he will be your future pharaoh!" a man said holding up a blond haired boy with dark bangs.

The people below the deck bowed down as their pharaoh held up the new prince.

"All hail pharaoh Minato, all hail prince Naruto!" they all screamed to the heavens.

Minato turned around and saw his wife Kushina the queen of Egypt. She was smiling delightfully at him causing him to smile back. Their smiles were nothing compared to the bundle of joy in the kings hand. His smile had a radiance that brought joy to everyone around.

Minato walked into his alter and Kushina came up to her love and kissed him before holding her baby boy.

"Naruto, you'll make a great pharaoh someday," she said sweetly while looking at her son.

The boy wrapped up had finally gone to sleep after hearing these words, and for good reason. It was his third day one earth and he hasn't really been to sleep since, the boy was tired.

* * *

(6 years later)

A horse drawn chariot raced down the streets of Upper Egypt and its rider was none other than Naruto the future pharaoh of Egypt. Naruto's clothing was completely similar to his fathers in the regard that he was a miniature clone of him. The only real difference was the black color of his bangs and the red outlines his hair had. On the center of his head rested a head band the served as a crown, which like all the other royal artifacts had the eye of udjat in the center of it. He had two wrist bangles but the one on his left hand he would later learn was a DiaDhank.

Out of his chariot popped a pink haired girl wearing a short shirt and a short skirt. She had a simple hair cap to shade her head and that was it. This was Sakura Naruto's best friend who usually got him into trouble.

The boy was laughing as he raced his opponents who were also each riding in separate chariots.

In the chariot directly behind him was a dark haired girl with a nice tan courtesy of Ra. This girl wore a white shirt with a golden cross etched into the center of it. She had a blue skirt that went down to her lower thigh and signature golden cuffs on her wrist and legs. She too had a DiaDhank but she didn't know that it was. She was laughing as she raced against her rival Naruto. This girl was Satsuki, daughter of Kakashi whom was Naruto's uncle. She was set to be Naruto's first priestess and betroth to Naruto, whatever that meant.

The next chariot which wasn't too far behind was holding a boy with a pineapple style haircut. He had on a long drape that had two golden pointed shoulder guards. He his entire body was covered by the one long dress with the exception of his arms. On each his wrists were golden cuffs. This boy was Shikamaru Naruto's best friend and faithful servant. You wouldn't see Naruto unless you saw this guy first. Out of Shikamaru's chariot popped a blond haired girl with two of the bluest eyes you'd ever see. She had on similar clothes to Sakura except for a cap she wore a sheet that blocked light. This was Ino the friend that defiantly gets Naruto and Shikamaru in trouble no matter where they go.

Each chariot raced over a large sand dune and they were all racing to a finish line held up by three people.

The first was a blue haired girl that wore a head covering that looked similar to a face frame. She had on a long dress that was plain and simple yet the fabric was of high quality. This person was Hinata future priestess in line to take the royal court.

The boy standing on top of a latter had shaggy brown that wasn't covered in the slightest. He wore a green and gold gorgerin that was attached to his high colored shirt. His belt was golden and he had a skirt on like every other male. On his arms were two silver bangles. The bangles were also on his calf's and stopped just short of his shoes. This was Kiba another one of Naruto's friends and soon to be priest of the royal court.

The last person had on a golden visor that look reminiscent of glasses. His brown hair was held up by the visor and in the center of it was a black bulb. On his forehead were black marks and black lines that showed he was also high up in the cast system. He had on a white turban with shoulder blades and the chest piece was connected to his sleeveless shirt. He wore a golden belt with the eye of udjat on its center as a crest and it held up his skirt. He just like all the other royalty had two golden bangles on his arms and longer ones on his legs. This person was Shino and Naruto's last friend in the royal court.

Naruto was the first person to race past the finish line with Satsuki in third, and Shikamaru finishing in last place.

Naruto jumped out of the chariot cheering.

"Yeah, get your game on!" he yelled thrusting his fist into the sky.

Satsuki glared before running up to Naruto and turning him to her.

"No don't, you cheated by taking off first. I don't want to hear that mess, since I clearly should have won," she said all the while yanking Naruto back and forth.

"Ohh so since you guys won and lost want to know what your prizes will be," a voice said standing behind Shikamaru.

Everyone physically stiffened hearing the voice they hear, and they all knew they were in big trouble. Naruto turned first with Sakura and Ino following his suit.

"Hehee. Hiiii, priest Kakashi how is today going for you," Naruto said trying to talk out of the predicament.

Kakashi just pointed and all 8 of the children just walked knowing what was to occur next.

* * *

(4 years Later)

Naruto had now added a thin golden shoulder link to his shirt and a blue cape as well. As he walked down the hall of the royal court room he showcased his DiaDhank to everyone boosting his pride from the comments he heard.

Naruto kept walking until he was stopped by Satsuki who now changed her apparel. She now sported a blue tall hat with a snake on the crown of its reams. She had a long blue dress with the same golden cross but this one had two golden shoulder blades attached. On her waste was a belt with the eye of udjat and attached to it was a sash that had her name. She too had a DiaDhank on her wrist.

Naruto smirk as Satsuki started walking next to him. He knew what she wanted because ever since he got his duel disk she'd always ask the same question.

"Duel?!" she said in an excited ten year old voice.

Naruto sighed before speaking to his future queen.

"Later, first I have to find Shikamaru," Naruto said respectfully.

The two kept walking when they saw Shikamaru come out the royal armory with his DiaDhank. He hadn't really changed his apparel either, opting to wear the same long dress like shirt but now with golden shoulder blades. He also added a head cloth held up by a golden crown. He had 4 gold pointed tassels on his belt and one on each side of his shoulder blades.

The duo smiled and greeted each other before Shikamaru pointed inside the room causing Naruto to look.

In the room they saw everyone getting fitted for their adult priest clothes.

Hinata had the same thing she always had on except she now sported a blue and gold crested gorgerin around her neck. Her wrist cuffs also had blue added into them and her crown now had an eagle sculpted into it. She now also had a DiaDhank.

Behind her was Kiba who went for the simple approach. He got a white topless toga that had a single sash holding it around his left shoulder and kept it tied together with a blue and gold belt. He also added blue and gold cuffs to his wrist and a solid gold gorgerin around his neck. He wore a golden bangle that went around his entire head and he sported a DiaDhank on his left arm.

Shino was the only one to completely change what he had on. He went with a long toga and then added a bright white cape. On his arms and wrist were golden cuffs but the ones on his wrist were substantially longer. He removed the visor and just kept the black paint on his forehead. The last major change was the two gold earrings that were hooped. Shino just like all the others had a DiaDhank resting in off mode on his left wrist.

"How about now?" Satsuki said out of nowhere.

Naruto sweat dropped before extending his DiaDhank and Satsuki did the same thing.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

"Come forth Hitatsume Giant!" Satsuki yelled.

"Come on out Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1!" Naruto said.

Both creatures sprang at each other but the blue dragon shot out a fireball destroying the one eyed giant.

* * *

(7 years later)

"My lord. Naruto. King Naruto it's time to wake up," an old man said shaking Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked to see the high priest Hiruzen in his room.

"Vizier Hiruzen, why are you here?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

Hiruzen looked down feeling bad that what he was about to do was in his job description.

"My pharaoh I have some very troubling and bad news," Hiruzen said sitting next to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at what the priest called him.

"Did you just call me pharaoh?" Naruto asked fearing the answer.

Hiruzen felt bad but he pushed through his emotions.

"That is the news sir. Your father died last night, and he will be buried with your mother. As per law you are now Pharaoh, king of Egypt and you must now recite the ancient chant after me," he said.

Naruto had visible tears going down his face as he did his duty to his people.

"Ye now trident with thy father and thy son, thy now be bestowed throne of Egypt, crown of upper and lower Egypt, and faith, devotion, immortality, courage, and determination to the gods Ra, Horus, Ma'at, Isces, Set, Anubis, Anukis, Sorbec, Nut, Pktah, Osirus, Geb, and now sire state your new god and his position," Hiruzen said.

Naruto sniffled and told the priest of his god.

"I now shall tell you about the god **Atum** god of creation, he created Horaktyi whom is the creator of light, and Ra creator of the gods. May he bless Egypt like by father pharaoh Minato and grandfather Atem," Naruto recited.

Hiruzen hugged Naruto and then backed up before clapping twice. This signaled the royal dressers to come in and dress Naruto after cleaning him.

After about 5 minutes of Naruto being cleaned he walked out his room and walked out onto the same balcony his father introduced him to Egypt on.

As soon as he walked out the happy masses of people started freely cheering for Naruto who is now their new pharaoh.

"Um hi there," Naruto says in a loud deep voice.

The people scream louder seeing Naruto address them confusing the teenage Pharaoh.

Hiruzen came forward and spoke to Naruto.

"My king there is a mighty festivity going on in your name today. I suggest you go to your throne room to enjoy them and have a seat," Hiruzen said sagely.

Naruto nodded before walking back inside and going down to the throne room.

As he walked into the alter a gong sounded two times signifying that the king had arrived, so everyone currently in the room bowed to the king.

When Naruto walked through the curtains he saw his father's throne and 6 people surrounding it.

Naruto then strutted to the throne slowly and when he arrived he sat down allowing Hiruzen to speak.

"All hail the pharaoh, exalted ruler of Egypt!" Hiruzen said loudly.

It was then that Naruto looked down and noticed everyone in order front to back and left to right.

"Huh, Satsuki, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Kiba, and Shikamaru!" Naruto said amazed all his friends were here.

"Correct pharaoh, we are all your priest and Satsuki here is the high priestess until you turn 18. When that happens I will be high priest and she will become your queen," Shikamaru said bowing to his friend.

'Wait I turn 18 in a few days' Naruto thought.

Naruto was absolutely amazed that all his royal friends from his childhood were his priest.

Satsuki had looked at Naruto with an effeminate blush causing Naruto to blush as well. The girl truly has grown into a rare beauty, that much is obvious to Naruto.

She then stood up and walked forward while showing off the millennium rod.

"Let us now welcome his excellence to the throne with the ceremonial festival of the pharaoh!" she shouted prompting the people to start dancing and playing music.

Naruto then looked around and saw which of his friends had the millennium items.

He saw Kakashi with the millennium eye, Hinata had the millennium necklace, Kiba had the millennium scale, Shikamaru possessed the ring, Shino had the key, and Satsuki had the rod.

'But wait who has the puzzle?' Naruto asked.

He looked around trying to find who had the puzzle when he saw Hiruzen holding something towards him.

It was when he looked that he was the man giving him the millennium puzzle and Naruto accepted with pride. He placed it over his head and then went back to staring.

* * *

(10 Miles out of the Capital)

A naked white haired man was being dragged along in chains. Why you may ask? Simple this man was a thief, and as punishment for his crime he was to have his tongue cut off, and his fingers burned.

This man was Kabuto and he was the future king of thieves. Right now he was just waiting for the right opportunity.

Though that opportunity would have to wait as Kabuto fell to the ground from exhaustion. Yup walking in the desert sand can do that to you, and give you a killer tan like he had.

"Huh our little friend has collapsed again," one of the horseman said pulling his reins back.

The other one stopped and glared at Kabuto.

"Just my luck… there's a grand celebration at the palace… and I get stuck hauling a petty thief to the dungeon!" the second man said before he spit on Kabuto.

'Foolish mortal, just you wait," Kabuto thought darkly.

Kabuto appeared to be right as 6 horsemen rode towards the two Egyptian guards. The two men were confused but they never thought they would be killed on the spot.

Each of the horsemen stabbed both of the guards before they stopped to stare at Kabuto. One kept riding forward and stopped just a few feet short of Kabuto.

He got off his horse and walked to the white haired man and without warning he raised his sword into the air. Then quick as lightning he slashed downward cutting Kabuto free from his chains.

"You are free my lord," the cloaked person said in a metallic voice. While he spoke Kabuto rubbed the spots where the cuffs were clamped tightly.

"I see that and now, it's time to go great pharaohs son and see how much he has grown. First before we go there lets go see the old fool," Kabuto said laughing cynically.

* * *

(Back at the palace)

The grand celebration was still under way and Naruto was sitting at his throne chatting with his future queen.

"So, I finally realized what betrothed meant. Had I any idea what the implications were back then I would have declined. I'm very glad I didn't Satsuki-chan," Naruto said to the high priestess.

Satsuki once again blushed before speaking to her future husband.

"Ahh I'm glad you didn't either. You're going to make a fine pharaoh and an even greater father," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Wait father! We haven't even consummated the marriage or gotten married on that account," Naruto said confused.

He and Satsuki shared a grand laugh and he looked around to see his other friends.

Shikamaru was to his left talking to Ino and Kiba was to his right talking to Hinata. Then he had his other friends Shino and Sakura talking to each other.

It was like all his friends in the royal court, him included found love within the royal court.

While everyone was distracted a man covering his face with a long turban aimed a blow dart straight for Naruto. He lined up his sights and prepared to blow.

Hinata's millennium necklace instantly went off and she looked directly at the intruder.

"Shikamaru quick!" she yelled warning the people of the attack.

The man blew the dart just as Shikamaru received the message but the 17 year old was ready. He held out his cape and spun in a circle making the dart hit his cape and drop to the floor.

Naruto was surprised at the commotion until he noticed the attempt on his life.

"Guards quick, catch that criminal!" Satsuki yelled causing the guards to subdue the assassin.

The started walking the man up to Naruto and everyone stared angrily at him.

"Assaulting the king of Egypt is an inexcusable crime!" Hinata yelled defending her friend.

Shikamaru looked more annoyed than anyone else. 'Troublesome cur,' Shikamaru thought.

"We are in the middle of a sacred ceremony. Cast this man into the dungeon," he said angrily.

Satsuki was about to agree until she thought of a way to show Naruto how strong his friends have gotten.

"Wait!" she said.

Everyone turned to her and they stopped moving the intruder.

"I have a better idea. Let's put this intruder through the millennium trial and show the pharaoh the full extent of our power. Don't agree master Kakashi, Hiruzen," Satsuki said wisely.

Both nodded and Hiruzen spoke, "Very well, so let it be written… so let it be done."

Everyone in the court nodded and the man angrily flailed around.

"Let us commence with the millennium trial of this man's soul," Satsuki said.

'A millennium trial. Dad only showed me one and it was cool. I hope this one is better,' Naruto thought.

"Thou shall now be judged, by the dark magic of the seven millennium items," Satsuki said looking at Shino, "Shino will start,"

Shino stepped forward and held out the millennium key.

"Now with the power of the millennium key, I shall read your mind," Shino said activating the object. The key glowed giving Shino its great power.

Shino saw a beast of great darkness dwelling inside of the man and it was gigantic.

'Still not as amazing as when Hinata turned out to be the one to house the great Blue Dragon with White Eyes of myth.' Shino thought.

"An evil creature lurks inside his heart," Shino said swiping the key away.

Next Kakashi walked up and stared the man in the eye.

"I shall now evoke the powers of the millennium eye on this man. This will reveal and extract the Ka spirit(evil spirit)" Kakashi said.

Kakashi activated the eye by pushing his Ba (life energy) into the eye. It glowed and Kakashi saw the dark spirit and made his eye peer into his mind and bring it out.

Two servants lifted up a stone tablet behind Satsuki which would later be used to seal the beast.

"Satsuki your turn," Kakashi said feeling the power of the dark creature.

The girl pointed the rod at the beast and commanded it to activate.

"Millennium rod, I beseech thee… use your power to seal this behemoth into the stone tablet," Satsuki said wielding the rod.

The rod glowed gold and the beast yelled feeling its mind being taken over. Soon a bright light was excluded from the rod and it hit the odious beast of darkness. The beast rose into the air and Satsuki used all her strength to fling the creature into the tablet behind her.

"Wow!" Naruto said amazed.

'My friends are mega powerful,' Naruto thought.

Satsuki looked at Naruto and smiled.

'I hope your happy my love, I intend to make you happier later on,' Satsuki thought sultrily.

* * *

(At tomb VII XI D) (Tomb of King Minato)

Kabuto laughed heartily as he wore all the expensive jewels left inside of the tomb.

He sat on the kings sarcophagus while laughing and he looked around to see what else he wanted.

He currently had on an expensive looking red robe that he left open so the world could see his body.

"One can never be dressed to formally when visiting the palace," he said in mid laugh.

The men in black robes stood there watching their master have his episode.

"And since I wouldn't want to show up empty handed, I'll bring the sarcophagus along as a peace offering," he said patting the golden box.

He stood up quickly and walked away while addressing his men.

"Now the new king awaits, and we mustn't be late for his royal highness," the white haired man said.

Kabuto walked away while dragging the coffin in his hand, showing off some great strength.

* * *

(Back at the palace)

Kakashi came up and spoke to Satsuki.

"Well done Satsuki, tactics like that will definitely serve you well as queen. Soon you will get to sit with Naruto there," he said pointing to Naruto. said pharaoh smirked while waving making Satsuki laugh at his childish antics.

"Thank you master Kakashi. Now that we are done with this fool, let us banish him to the dungeon," she said evilly. 'Yea that's what you get for trying to assassinate my future husband' she thought snidely.

Kakashi really wanted to go along with the idea but he was a peace maker first and a vengeance seeker later.

"We have expelled the darkness from this man's heart. Therefore it is regrettably the duty of the pharaoh's secret court to let this man walk free," Kakashi said.

He turned and snapped his hands signaling for the man's release.

Satsuki wouldn't let the man off that easily so she turned to a person she knew would agree with her. 'Shikamaru and Naruto go way back, I'm sure he agrees' Satsuki thought.

"If I am not mistaken Shikamaru palace security is your responsibility… perhaps you would like to shed some light on this afternoons events. How did this man get past the royal guard," she asked him out loud. With her millennium rod she asked him something else.

'Help me get rid of this man,' she thought.

Shikamaru kept his part up and agreed with Satsuki.

'Mistress Satsuki is right. As your future high priest I cannot excuse myself from this mishap. Please accept my apologies sire, the millennium ring has been misbehaving recently," Shikamaru pleaded with Naruto.

"You guys, please just call me by my name. you can do it," Naruto said to the,

'I will later Satsuki-sama' Shikamaru thought back.

"Now, Naruto-sama may we throw the creature into the tablet sanctuary and fortify the defenses with more men?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled before addressing his friends.

"Yes, so let it be written, so let it be known," Naruto said.

The guards dragged the creature out of the room and vanished in the dark.

"Let the festival contin-" Kakashi was cut off by Hinata's necklace activating.

"Wait I sense a terrible power lurking outside of the palace. It's going to arrive in a minute or two," she said seeing the future.

* * *

(Outside the palace)

"Now, let's go say hello to our new king!" Kabuto said cynically.

"Yes sir," the men said robotically.

He then rode forwards down the sandy slope kicking up sand everywhere his horse went.

The kings casket rocked violently as it was harshly dragged in the desert sand. The gods would not be happy about this, not one bit.

Kabuto rode through the streets of Egypt as his horsemen shot flaming bow and arrows into the city setting many places on fire.

As he rode by the arson works of his he laughed dementedly.

"To the palace," he said while laughing.

His horse galloped full speed ahead and when he met opposition he didn't slow down in the slightest.

"Who dares trespass," one of the bigger guards said. "Halt in the name of the pharaoh," on guard said who looked eerily similar to Rock Lee.

This obviously angered Kabuto.

"Fools, step aside if you value your souls!" he yelled to the foolish men standing in his way.

Kabuto didn't want to deal a horrible defeat to the cannon fodder so he just made his horse jump over the men and keep moving forward.

"Sound the alarm!" the Lee body double said. The guards would have but the horsemen behind Kabuto rode up on them.

* * *

(Inside the Palace)

Shikamaru was just standing still when his millennium ring went haywire. It glowed fiercely and slightly burned Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru are you alright!?" Kakashi asked wondering what was wrong with the millennium ring.

Shikamaru looked down and understood the message.

"The ring glows with a luminous light, we are in the presence of absolutely unadulterated, pure evil!" Shikamaru yelled.

Suddenly a guard fell in a scream and Kabuto stepped his evil head into the room.

"Who goes there?" Kiba asks.

Kabuto smiled while speaking to the court, "Pardon my interruption, but apparently someone left me off the guest list."

Naruto frowned seeing a face he hasn't seen since he was 2.

"Grr, Kabuto!" he grunted out.

The man was glad Naruto remembers him, after all he should after he stole the original crown of Egypt and they had to make a new one.

"What do you want thief!" Naruto distrustfully demanded.

Kabuto laughed snidely before speaking to Naruto and the court. Satsuki looked at the man and suddenly recognized him, which instantly infuriated her.

"Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend, your highness! Now I do believe you know what I came here to acquire," Kabuto said.

'The millennium Items!' Satsuki thought shocked. "The millennium Items!?" answered Naruto.

Kabuto smirked before staring down everyone with a psychotic grin.

"I see seven something's that will soon be mine," Kabuto said insanely.

Satsuki already hated the man from 14 years ago but now he sent her into a new unbridled rage.

"Your mockery today is a disgrace to the pharaoh and it will not go unpunished," she said staring venomously at the criminal.

"Not so fast, I reside in the outskirts of your little kingdom, so your rules don't apply to me. Now if you wouldn't mind hand over your millennium items!" Kabuto yelled.

"What?" Shino asked at the man's absurdly ridiculous demand.

Kabuto chuckled before speaking again.

"I didn't mean for free of course, I come baring gifts," he said throwing down a hand full of the gold he stole from Minato's tomb.

Everyone went wide eyed and wondered who's tomb he raided but Naruto immediately got a bad feeling.

"You stole those!" Hiruzen yelled. Kakashi joined in with a shout of, "How dare you!"

"I assumed these trinkets wouldn't be enough, so I brought another token of my esteemed offerings," Kabuto said.

Naruto now had the feeling hit him full force and he knew what happened next would enrage him.

Kabuto whistled and a horse dragging a sarcophagus ran into the room.

"What is going on?" Shino said curiously. Kiba and Hinata both felt a darkness unknown to them flare in the room while Naruto and Satsuki already entered a silent anger.

Kabuto put his foot on the casket and talked to the group as if what he was doing was absolutely normal.

"Say hello to your previous king, Naruto-kun say hi to daddy!" he said coyly. Naruto held his head down allowing his black and red bangs to cover his eyes.

Satsuki saw Naruto and immediately responded to the situation.

"You dare disrespect a former pharaoh, have you no shame?" she asked Kabuto.

Naruto looked up lividly and yelled at Kabuto.

"Now you have taken this to far! Kabuto your soul must be judged by the millennium items!" Naruto yelled.

Kabuto's plan was falling together like the pieces of a puzzle. Soon he would be controlling this battle.

"He's right!" Shikamaru said. Satsuki smiled seeing her love taking action.

"Guards get a sacred stone tablet so that we can seal the evil in him," Satsuki said.

The guards pushed in a tablet and Satsuki began the ritual.

Kabuto laughed insanely while Shino talked.

"No mortal is able to resist the power of the items!" Shino exclaimed.

This was obviously proven inaccurate when Kiba held up the millennium scale.

"Hold on, the scale is unable to find balance within him. This can only mean the evil in his heart is immeasurable," Kiba said.

Kakashi verified what Kiba said by looking into Kabuto's mind with his eye.

"He's right. I see a darkness that knows no bounds, he is a dark pit that feeds off of evil and holds a terrifying creature," the white haired man analyzed.

Kabuto smiled at the analysis and allowed the fools to continue.

"Now millennium key, reveal the beast the lurks within!" Shino yelled to the heavens.

Shino saw inside of Kabuto's mind and what he saw frightened him. He saw a giant white snake white purple eyeliner under its eyes and golden yellow eyes that could spook the devil. The snake tried to eat Shino and he was thrust out of Kabuto's mind panting.

"That no ordinary beast," he panted out.

Kabuto just laughed and released his inner demon with the snake part looking a lot like Orochimaru in his snake form. The upper body of the being was muscular and it had a silverfish crown on its head.

"Let me introduce my friend. Diabound meet the pharaoh, and pharaoh meet the instrument of your destruction," Kabuto said pointing directly at Naruto.

"Oh no, you have now sealed your monsters fate," Satsuki said twirling the rod, "Millennium Rod ACTIVATE!" she yelled.

The rod glowed bright gold and then Satsuki whipped it forward ensnaring Diabound in a bright light. Satsuki then threw the beast in the tablet.

Kabuto with his head down talked in an innocent bystander voice.

"Thank you mistress Satsuki, you saved my life… that horrible creature was controlling my mind, and now I'm finally free." Kabuto said.

The innocent voice soon changed.

"Free to annihilate you that is," he said darkly. The stone tablet soon crack making the royal court members scared.

"That's impossible!" Kiba said.

Diabound soon broke free from the tablet and he was surrounded by debris. When it cleared up he flapped his wings with his head down.

"Well looks like I win," Kabuto says maniacally.

Naruto glares at him along with Satsuki while everyone else looked shocked.

"I told you, you can't stop my Diabound this game is over!" he yelled.

Kakashi didn't seem to convinced so he tried to rally the court.

"Sacred members of the royal court, we must unite to pacify and destroy that monster," he said.

With that everyone activated their DiaDhank's while glaring at Kabuto with hate.

"Well, are the guardians going to come out and play," Kabuto said draconically sending chills down the servants throats.

"I shall defeat this thief on my own!" Satsuki said. "No Satsuki we must unite," Kakashi replied to her demand.

Satsuki smirked before deciding to prove Kakashi wrong.

"Now ancient creature awaken from thy slumber and join me in this battle," Satsuki commanded. A light beamed from her shared summoning sanctuary with Naruto and it hit her DiaDhank with intensity.

"And now I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Satsuki yelled commanding the creature to come forth.

Satsuki pointed at Diabound while speaking, "Red Eyes it's time to wage war with his Diabound,"

"No one who disrespects my love shall go unpunished!" she yelled to Kabuto.

Kabuto laughed as the black dragon neared his creature of chaos.

"Red Eyes… Inferno Fireball Attack!" she yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah… winged sage pharatos come forth!" Kabuto said. A person with a hawk head came from the sky and stopped the fireball from hitting Diabound. It then gave a sonic screech destroying the Red Eyes.

"He can summon more than one?" Satsuki asked wondering how he could house two spirits.

"How did you summon that beast? You do not possess a DiaDhank," Shikamaru analyzed.

Kabuto simply laughed for the umpteenth time.

"How you ask, fool. I paid a visit to your old pharaoh's tomb and while I was paying my respect I thought I'd take a few of his little toys," Kabuto said flashing his DiaDhank.

Naruto was eerily quiet and Satsuki was getting to the point of being unable to get madder.

"You dare disrespect the tomb of king Minato!" she yelled.

"Fool, that was no king he was a tyrant just like his father and fathers father. It was Minato's grandfather who caused trouble when he fashioned the seven millennium items. Minato had some closet secrets to hun!" Kabuto yelled out of anger.

"He destroyed the village of Kul Elna and built over it naming the new place Kyoko Castle." Kabuto said.

'Impossible, how could he know about these events?' Kakashi questioned himself.

Each of the 6 item bearers had enough so they all called on one of their creatures.

"I call upon Galaxy Eye's Photon Dragon!" Satsuki yelled.

"Illusion magician!" Shikamaru continued.

"Rocket Warrior" Hinata said.

"Ryu Ran" Kakashi said.

"E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Kiba yelled.

"Come forth, Crystal Beast Pegasus!" Shino said.

6 convergent lights left the summoning alters and all headed to the royal court. They each landed on their respective DiaDhank's before the creature appeared.

"Now Illusion Magician Attack," Shikamaru said.

The magician hit Kabuto's second monster instantly destroying it.

"You'll have to do better than that, Diabound heilcos shockwave!" Kabuto slurred.

The behemoth charged its energy and then in second released it upon the other summoned creatures. The creatures were all destroyed in that split instant.

"It's over and now I shall kill you all!" Kabuto laughed.

Naruto who had been totally silent up until now was standing up in the center and yelling at Kabuto.

"Leave this palace before I remove you!" Naruto yelled with his blue cape fluttering behind him.

"Pharaoh!" Kakashi said surprised.

Satsuki didn't want Naruto to waste his energy so she also spoke up. "Please allow us to fight him love!" she tried to tell Naruto.

Kabuto laughed before staring dead at Naruto.

"Remove me, he lets see you try. Here take this back it may help you!" Kabuto said kicking the kings casket over to Naruto.

Hiruzen kneeled down and cried of Minato's sarcophagus.

"My king I am sorry." He cried.

Naruto bent down and touched the crate the held his father and he soon felt this second presence enter the room.

"**Justice lies with the Egyptian Gods," the voice of Minato said.**

"The Egyptian gods!" Naruto said surprised.

"Now how to finish him. Ahh that will do, Diabound hilacos-" Kabuto was cut off in mid direction.

"There is something you seemed to have forgotten! I can call the Egyptian god monsters!" Naruto yelled activating his DiaDhank.

"No way only the chosen pharaoh knows their names and can speak them," Kiba said astounded.

"Naruto's the chosen pharaoh!" Hinata said shocked.

"Legendary gods of Egypt please hear my call, in the name of every pharaoh before me I beseech thee." Naruto started.

Soon Minato started speaking the chant in unison with Naruto.

"_**Great protector of fury and fate, I beseech thee to grant pain on those who hate. Torment crooks and slay sinners, so that we may remain the winners. Bring thine-self hither with fist of might, and I promise that we shall win this fight. Appear on the ground with your strength and crown, great Obelisk the Tormentor!" Naruto yelled to the heavens.**_

From Naruto and Satsuki's summoning sanctuary a brilliant light hit one of the tablets before soaring into the sky. The sky formed into some strange kind of vortex that felt like an abyss of power. Soon that light crashed into the earth with a thunderous roar and obelisk appeared in the room.

"Obelisk, F him up with fist of fury!" Naruto yelled.

The blue muscular humanoid growled before his fist turn completely white.

"This can't be happening?!" Kabuto yelled worried for his life.

The muscular blue god reared it's right arm back and then after it was ready it gave a mighty forward punch knocking Diabound straight into the ground. Kabuto instantly fell to the floor in absolute pain, and this was because of Diabound being tied to his spirit.

The villain who was having trouble breathing slowly stood up and tried to address Naruto.

"You'll pay for that. I pay all of my Ba but one percent to merge with Diabound!" Kabuto yelled.

"No!" Hinata said fearing the worst.

Smoke perforated from the ground as two bright lights converged and then in a split second the smoke was blown away and left in its wake was a man in a red over coat.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked fearing what was to come. The thing moved for a bit until he looked up sharply and stared right at Naruto with his yellow eyes and snake like body.

"Ok, fool you realize you not the only one who knows how to do that right!" Naruto yelled.

Kabuto smirked and allowed Naruto to follow his lead.

"Obelisk the Tormentor merge with my body!" Naruto yelled. The blue god burst into multiple particles of blue light before surrounding Naruto.

A giant blue light soon hit Naruto and he got up from kneeling on the floor.

His body was now completely different. His black and red bangs vanished behind a strange headband he now wore. His cape had completely vanished and in its place were two blue wings that could be used for flight. On Naruto's head connected ho his headband was a strange blue spiked crown. His body had also changed. He now had some sort of blue armor littered with spikes and in the center of his abdomen was a blue crystal. Lastly a greenish scarf was draped in his collar.

"Woah, Naruto-kun merged with God!" Satsuki said with her jaw to the ground.

"Now let's dance!" Naruto yelled to Kabuto.

Naruto and Kabuto flew at each other and collided in a shower of light and sparks.

* * *

**End)**

**Ok so this was the end of the prologue and chapter 1.**

**As promised I have released this story and I will update it in tangent with my other two stories.**

**Please be sure to review no matter what, even if you review to curse me out just review. In you review you can talk about anything pertaining to anyone of my stories, just REVIEW.**

**Be sure to also keep reading Naruto Final Sage, and my other new story Naruto Avatar of Legend.**


	2. Battle of the Millenium Begins

**Hello and welcome to the start of my newest story Naruto the Legendary Pharaoh.**

**This is chapter 2 and I hope you like it, but please know no matter what. I want you to review, tell me what you like don't like, ect. It must be at least 2 words.**

**Anyhow on with the story.**

**Different types of text**

Normal Speech- Normal Speech

Deity Speech- **Deity Speech**

My Narration- _**Narration Speech**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Extra)

Imagine Naruto in Atem/ Yami Yugi's clothes because that what I'm describing.

Shikamaru wears what Mahad wears.

Imagine Satsuki in Seto's clothes but the shirt is modifies into a dress.

Sakura and Ino both wear the same thing and that is what Mana wears.

Kiba is wearing Shada's stuff and the paint to.

Shino has Karim's stuff on.

Hinata has on the same dress Iscis has on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**(Previously on Legendary Pharaoh)**

"Obelisk the Tormentor, merge with my body!" Naruto yelled. The blue god burst into multiple particles of blue light before surrounding Naruto.

A giant blue light soon hit Naruto and he got up from kneeling on the floor.

His body was now completely different. His black and red bangs vanished behind a strange headband he now wore. His cape had completely vanished and in its place were two blue wings that could be used for flight. On Naruto's head connected ho his headband was a strange blue spiked crown. His body had also changed. He now had some sort of blue armor littered with spikes and in the center of his abdomen was a blue crystal. Lastly a greenish scarf was draped in his collar. (visit my page to see the pics, they are under legendary pharaoh)

"Woah, Naruto-kun merged with God!" Satsuki said with her jaw to the ground.

"Now let's dance!" Naruto yelled to Kabuto.

Naruto and Kabuto flew at each other and collided in a shower of light and sparks.

* * *

**(Story Start)(Chapter 2 Battle of the Millennium Begins)**

Naruto slid backwards using his blue armor's increased friction to stop sliding in less time than Kabuto. The snake villain glared at Naruto as he kept sliding and he eventually hit the wall.

'If I didn't use my shedding ability that punch he gave me during our recent clash would have killed me. I have to be more careful," Kabuto analyzed.

Naruto stood up and grinned before snapping his fingers.

"I use one of my favorite spells so I may summon forth two additional monsters for Obelisk to use." Naruto said calmly.

Kabuto who didn't know better rushed at one of the blue balls that appeared from the orb in Naruto's abs. Kabuto gave a quick swipe with his tail but he fell right into Naruto's trap.

Both of the balls disappeared and Naruto's armor turned light red.

"Uh oh, he's turning red!" Kiba thought feeling Kabuto would be in pain in a few seconds.

Naruto gave an insane grin before shouting.

"I now activate a special ability of my suit. By sacrificing two creatures I may destroy any monster I choose so say good night Kabuto!" Naruto yelled.

The snake man couldn't even move as Naruto reared his fist back and prepared to annihilate him.

"So this is the power of the gods!" Shikamaru wondered slightly fearing Naruto.

"Die! Fist of Fate!" Naruto yelled punching Kabuto dead in the gut. The snake armor on Kabuto turned into holographic glass before blasting from every corner of his body.

The boy previously inside of the snake had blood dripping out of the massive hole in his stomach, as he violently flew backward.

"Ennh. You haven't seen the last of me," Kabuto whispered in a weak voice. The boy gave a weak whistle and his horse ran in to his master's aid.

"Oh no you don't!" Satsuki yelled unsheathing her DiaDhank. She tried to summon something but just then a blinding light impeded her vision. When it dissipated she looked around only to see Naruto breathing heavily while his armor faded from his body.

"Man (wheeze) these shadow duels are intense. From the (cough) looks of it, I need some more (wheeze) training so I can stay fused longer," Naruto said before falling forward.

"Pharaoh!" Hinata yelled.

"Naruto-kun!" Satsuki chimed in.

Everyone rushed to him as Kabuto allowed his horse to drag him outside.

Satsuki would have tried to stop the villain but right now the safety and wellbeing of her lover was more important. She would let the guards outside worry about stopping the near dead man.

Satsuki rushed up to Naruto and caressed his still body while speaking.

"Naruto-kun, please be ok!" she said.

Naruto who was nestling in the girl's bosom tapped her causing the girl to look down at him in glee.

'That girl is insane,' Kiba thought with the mood darkening around him.

Shino had a sweat drop forming on his head as he thought on the same lines as Kiba.

"Satsuki, kind of running out of air." Naruto said tapping her repeatedly.

Satsuki blushed before letting go of Naruto and then backing up slowly.

"So pharaoh, are you alright?" Kakashi asked Naruto with concern.

Naruto sweat dropped before addressing Kakashi.

"I'm alright, but I'd feel better if you took your daughters approach and call me by my name. I told you, you guys know me so I will definitely allow it," Naruto said while smiling at the priest standing around him.

They all smiled before an obese guard with a long brown wig came in and ruined the moment. "My king, Kabuto escaped us and we currently are tracking him down throughout the dunes of the desert!" the guard yelled running towards the congregation of esteemed leaders.

Naruto looked at the man and smiled seeing it was one of the people he knew as a child. This obese boy with red spirals on his cheeks was Choji, a guy who Naruto used to sneak out and have fun with as a child. The fun was of course joined by Shikamaru and eventually ruined by Kakashi but they were good times.

"Yes thank you Choji." Naruto said smiling at his comrade.

It was then that two more guards rushed in and the captain of the armed forces also ran in.

The captain stood at 5'9 and had brown hair neatly tied into a braid. His gorgerin was silver but the center piece was ruby red giving him a kind of significance over all the other guards. The boy's eyes were white yet there were traces of black rimmed around their scalera. This was Neji the captain of the armed forces and the boy who taught Naruto strategic planning and warfare.

Next was a girl with brown coarse hair. She didn't really stand out to anyone yet everyone here knew her since she was frequently talking to Naruto. This 18 year old was Tenten the girl who taught Naruto the art of combat with weaponry.

The last was a personal favorite of everyone in the group. He had slick black hair that had a back fade and the front was parted with two bangs. He unlike any other guards wore bandages to tape his forearm and hands and green cuffs on his arms. Standing at 5'9 was Lee the combat artist who taught Naruto hand to hand.

"Ahh, Tenten, Lee, and Neji how are you three today?" Naruto asked them seeing as they each had a generous history with Naruto.

They each bowed before standing next to Choji.

"Good evening my pharaoh and we have a report from the royal tomb builder Gaara. Your cave construction is halfway complete and he said he wants my family and another, preferably one of royal blood to guard it for all eternity," Neji said looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled seeing his afterlife was almost taken care of. Now he needed to put the universe back in order and that started with dealing with Kabuto.

"Yes thank you for the wonderful report and have your men any news about the trouble going on in the Nubian region?" Naruto said.

Neji frowned before answering Naruto.

"Yes sire the men there all keep coming back muttering words like _'Shadow Game' and 'Beware of Anubis'_, but we honestly have no idea what is really going on. We also are wondering what to do about the shadow faction trying to invade our society every night. The only evidence we have found was a mask with cactus root written in royal hieratic writing," Neji informed his king.

Naruto went wide eyed at the implications of what he just heard.

"Very well… Lee, have your troop go investigate this Anubis fellow because I don't believe one of our gods is tormenting our own people. Tenten you and Neji will take our strongest brigade to investigate this shadow faction. If either of you find anything immediately send a falcon to Satsuki. She is the defensive coordinator," Naruto said dismissing his subjects.

The three of them nodded before leaving with Choji to carry out their assigned missions.

"Hinata what vision do you see of the future?" Naruto asked the bluenette.

Hinata had her eyes closed while her fingers gently held the millennium necklace. She appeared to be in a deep state of concentration before her eyes snapped open and she gave Naruto her report.

"I'm sorry my phar- I mean Naruto but ever since Kabuto left my visions of the future have been clouded. I will need some deep meditation to solve this matter," she said to Naruto who nodded at her reply.

Naruto soon walks out on the balcony of the palace to see the late night moon emerge from the clouds.

He looks intently at the moon before a vision assaults his mind.

* * *

(Vision)

**"**_**I won't let you hurt them!" a boy with blonde spiky hair yelled flashing a DiaDhank.**_

'Who is that? Why does he look like me?' Naruto inquired to himself.

_The boy ran at a pale skinned man wearing a tan tunic with a purple rope belt holding the thing up. The man smiled which only accented his melancholy along with his piercing yellow eyes._

"_**The kyuubi jinchuuriki… this will most certainly be interesting," the man thought while licking out his strangely long tongue.** _

"Who is that man and why does he look similar to Kabuto's Diabound? Also what is a kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Naruto kept wondering.

"_**I have name, it's Naruto!"** **the boy yelled.** Pharaoh soon saw his face and instantly became shocked that the youth looked strikingly similar to him._

"What impossible that can't be me. I would never wear such an obnoxious shade of orange without a bit of blue. Also that obviously hasn't happened or I would remember it so what am I seeing?" Naruto asked feeling a bubble of anxiety enter his stomach.

**"**_**Now watch as with my millennium puzzle, the spirit of the puzzle, and a friend I will defeat you!"** **Naruto said, "NAAAaRRRUUUUUUUUTOOOO!" He then was enveloped in a golden light and when it died down a bigger stronger looking Naruto stood in the boy's place.**_

"I don't know who the kid was, but that's obviously me!" Naruto thought shocked.

**"**_**Now Orochimaru how will you stand up to this. I merge with the dark magician in order to gain a new unfathomable power!"** **the pharaoh's clone yelled.**_

**_Soon a purple light embellished the forest and in its wake was a man in purple clothes kneeling down. He had a green scepter in his hand and he looked up with purple eyes and gold locks glaring at the pale man._**

"_**Dark magic attack!" he yelled causing a dark ball of energy to rush straight to Orochimaru.**_

"Is that Shikamaru's illusion magician?" Naruto thought confused.

(Vision Over)

* * *

"My king! Naruto are you there?" Shikamaru asked once again seeing Naruto staring into the moonlight.

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze and addressed Shikamaru before rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto I think it would be best if you stayed inside for the night considering today's events," Shikamaru said to his best friend.

Naruto nodded before saying, "Very well."

They both walked back inside, and started walking down the hall of the kings when Shikamaru stopped and flicked the air with his finger.

"OWwww!" the air said. This threw Naruto for a loop until the air shimmered revealing Ino and Sakura.

"Ino I thought you'd at least know low level illusions like that don't work on a master magician and Sakura I can't believe you let her drag you into this," Shikamaru said drolly.

Ino pouted seeing she was caught by her lover.

"Aww but Shika- kun you know that nothing will keep me away," Ino declared with passion.

Naruto smiled seeing his friends happy but it quickly turned to worry when Ino turned an angry glare to Naruto.

"Ohh but you're not off the hook your majesty. Don't think that just because your now pharaoh that your too cool to hang out with old friends," Ino said all while poking Naruto's chest.

Naruto sweat dropped before greeting Ino and Sakura.

"It's great to see you too Ino… Sakura. So Sakura how's it going with Shino?" Naruto said quickly changing the subject.

Ino fumed while Sakura blushed before answering.

"It's good. He isn't as quiet as you would suspect but it's good none the less," Sakura said.

Shikamaru had enough of the troublesome situation so he ended the conversation immediately.

"Well Naruto had a great time catching up, Ino I'll see you in a few minutes and Sakura do keep your late night activities down a little," Shikamaru said while grabbing Naruto and running away.

'Darn you Shikamaru I swear I'll get you!' Ino ranted in her head.

'Late night activities? How on earth did he find out, was he standing next to our room!?' Sakura thought concerned.

Meanwhile over with Naruto and Shikamaru.

'Troublesome girlfriend, and her equally troublesome friend. I swear if I ever come back to this earth I will be a sane man who picks the quiet and smart type, but for now my heart lust for Ino,' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto walked into his room and then he waved towards Shikamaru before closing the door. As Shikamaru went back to his quarters for a little explaining to Ino Naruto closed the door unaware of the shadow creeping up on him.

The person stalked up to Naruto before grabbing him and covering his mouth before dragging him towards the bed.

* * *

(With Kabuto)

"Stupid Danzo and his cactus root organization. I only require their services until I obtain all the millennium items and then after that he can personally do me a favor and die. Any who I need to decide which item I'm going after first, since apparently going after all of them at the same time is hazardous to my health," Kabuto said looking at his healing stomach.

'Took a shit load of healing spells but now I'm finally healing at a good pace, now onto my item problem,' he said truly thinking about his predicament.

"I wont go for the puzzle first because that would bring on to much heat and in the same instance he rod is also out of the question since the owner practically sleeps with the pharaoh," Kabuto said before grabbing a Vidalia Onion. He took a big bite straight into its core before continuing to talk to himself.

"Lets see, I don't want the scale since it's impractical with the monsters I use and I don't want the damn shitty key. That leaves me with the necklace and the ring," he said once again taking a bite out of the onion.

Kabuto gulped down another third of the onion before going back to his monologue.

"Now while having the power to see the future is incalculable, the rings innate ability to sense danger and bring out darkness is a great god send. Plus it can also tap into the energy of the other items and track them down, but I have to find a way to get it from that Shikamaru character," he said swallowing the entire last third of the onion.

He crunched slowly before gulping down the white parcel in a horrific display of nauseating devouring.

"Now when it comes to Shikamaru he is no neophyte when it comes to war fare, battle sense, and tact. I need to find a place to lure him in and then I can face him there one on one where I will have an easier chance at beating him," Kabuto said.

He thought long and hard until he remembered one fact he discovered while he was spying on the royal court all those years ago.

"Yes that's the perfect place. He gets to die in the very place all the magicians were trained, how fitting. Then I'm sure I can use the places energy to enhance my own powers. So it's settled tomorrow I wait until he is alone, reveal myself and make him trail me, then I kill him and obtain the first millennium item," Kabuto said while laughing cynically.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was just thrown on his bed and was prepared to fight back the attempted murderer.

He pulled the covers off his head only to see a flash of blue and then his body being pushed down into the bed face first.

"Who are you, let me go!" Naruto struggled against the person's strength but every time he would get and edge the person would push back.

While his head was being pushed deeper into the pillow he noticed the millennium puzzle being pulled off his neck and then thrown onto the ground with an audible thud. It was then that he noticed the millennium rod standing next to where the puzzle landed.

"Who am I? You don't remember me Naruto-kun?" the now obvious female said. Naruto honestly figured the problem out when he saw the rod but decided now to call the suspect on her 'attempt on his life'.

"Let me guess does it rhyme with not kooky," Naruto said ceasing his struggling.

"Wow you got it faster than the first time," the girl behind him said releasing him.

Naruto soon turned and saw Satsuki with her priestess clothes looking ruffled up.

"So exactly what are you doing in my room, in my bed, wrinkling up my sheets?" Naruto said sweetly.

Satsuki smiled before replying in a superficial voice.

(Warning Mini Lemon)

"Well pharaoh, in 3 days this will also be my room too, we will share the bed, and these will be sheets we both make sweet love on," Satsuki said looking at Naruto. The king smiled before Satsuki added an addendum to her 'provocative' statements.

"Or we could start now!" she perversely said in a sultry voice.

Naruto felt heat rush to his face and Satsuki lightly gripped his skirt and tried to peek under it. He felt so intoxicated by her actions and he didn't want her to stop but felt he should follow the royal customs and wait until marriage to commit adultery on his bed.

"But, Satsuki the royal scrolls say-"he was cut off by the lustrous girl trying to sit on his lap.

"Forget what some written on toilet paper says. In three days we will be married anyways, and besides don't you want to go exploring," she said trying to convince Naruto.

Naruto gulped smelling her intoxicating perfume.

"Yes, but the scrolls say we can't go past oral until we marry," Naruto says.

The girl pouted before submitting her desires and agreeing with the king.

"Fine, but I can still do this!" she said pulling Naruto's pants down.

Naruto blushed heavily feeling the night air rush past his penis. She soon felt tense before relaxing as Satsuki's mouth engulfed his dick taking the now erect shaft into her mouth.

The girl bobbed her head back and forth back in forth, with years of practiced rhythm.

"Hmm never ceases to amaze me," she said popping his dick out of her mouth.

She then licked the tip of it like a candy cane before swirling her tongue on the head.

"Ahh, so good!" Naruto nearly screamed but gladly he kept it minimal.

Satsuki kept going as she now focused on only the tip putting the head in her little mouth.

She lightly gripped Naruto's balls as she slurped on the tip sending Naruto over the edge and making his knee's quiver.

She could easily tell he was nearing his end so she decided to wrap this up.

The girl took her mouth off his dick and started pumping it faster making Naruto buck his hips to the rhythm of her pumps.

"Ohh god, Ra help me!" he finally grunted feeling the pressure in his dick build up.

Satsuki finished up by licking the bottom of his dick once making Naruto erupt all over her face, sending cum into her mouth and down her neck.

"That felt so good, best one yet," Naruto said panting.

Satsuki smiled seeing as she pleased Naruto and she prepared to go to sleep when she felt a finger go in her dress and finder her soaked neither lips.

"Nrrng!" she moaned feeling Naruto's coarse hands play with her slit. He removed Satsuki's long under dress leaving her with just her shorter blue one that had the eye of udjat on it. The girl removed her top and hat allowing her luxurious hair to plop from its prison and fall down to her lower back.

Naruto soon felt joy seeing Satsuki squirm and moan as he rubbed he lips.

Naruto licked Satsuki's neck as he sent his middle finger into her hole making the girl moan loudly.

'Damn, she is always loud when I do that,' Naruto though wincing. He truly hoped no one heard their activities, but honestly no one would call him out on it. Also if anyone called Satsuki on it she would instantly bring out a mound of dirt on them.

Naruto got back engrossed in what he was doing by fingering Satsuki slowly causing the girl to bend to his finger and moan every time he hit her g spot.

Naruto kept plunging her middle finger in her while the girl turned her red face to look at him while he was behind her. She leaned backward and kissed Naruto while he fingered her sending waves of pleasure to coursing through her.

She soon felt Naruto enter a second finger into her making her reel backwards and unconsciously rub against Naruto's dick, instantly making him hard again.

Naruto felt a tent arise in his pants and really wished he could go ahead and fuck Satsuki but he was a big traditionalist. This tradition would however be loop holed as Satsuki rubbed her ass on his dick.

Between the skirt and her tight ass Naruto felt like he was going to release right there but he held through while his solider took the two way barrage of friction.

Satsuki laughed lightly as Naruto kept fingering her and she kept rubbing his dick between her ass cheeks. The skirt made the action no better so Naruto saw to it that the item was immediately removed. This left the duo stark naked as they continued on with their intimate love affairs.

Satsuki once again started hot doging Naruto's dick between her as and to him honestly her skin made it worse. The softness simply sent him over the edge and as a result he started moving in opposing sync to her movements.

By now Naruto was now fiercely fingering Satsuki as she sat on his thighs. The girl sped up her hot dog fucking and Naruto also sped up substantially.

Naruto could feel his second climax coming as could Satsuki. The girl moaned as Naruto grunted and in one final thrust of passion they both came soaking Naruto's sheets with both of their fluids.

Yup the royal bed cleaners would have quite the mess to clean tomorrow but for now Naruto and Satsuki laid under the covers as the both fell asleep for the night.

(Lemon over)

* * *

(3 Days later)

Naruto was walking down the halls of the palace slight perturbed he wasn't allowed to see Satsuki until they were to be married tonight. Stupid ancient customs and their preventing him from seeing the one he loves.

As Naruto walked he saw Shikamaru ushering him to follow him and Naruto proceeds to do that.

He walks down the gigantic hallway until he approaches the commander war room. In it he sees Kiba and Shino, sitting down with Neji and Shikamaru to the right of the table, and Lee Tenten and Choji sitting to the left.

Naruto walks in and sees all the blips on a giant map of Egypt and he also sees markers on several choice places on the map, one being the neighboring country of Nubia.

Naruto walked over and sat in the comfy chair at the top of the table and the people started talking.

"Ok sire, first off we have news with our endeavors with the kings burial grounds. I and a team of my expert magicians want your permission to go there and increase the sealing spells on the entrances so the king may be in the afterlife in peace," Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded giving the magician the affirmative go on his plan.

"Great next up is Kiba and Shino," he said pointing to the other two priests.

Kiba looked at Naruto before speaking up.

"Phara- I mean Naruto, we have news concerning a new threat he goes by the name Madara. He has stolen former king Atem's DiaDhank and summoned foreign creatures not seen in any of our tablet sanctuaries. We believe he knows of the secret gate ways were the Ka spirits come from and he is blocking them off. It's helping us but also he is doing it for a vindictive reason," Kiba said to Naruto.

Shino noticed Kiba's absence in speech so he decided to speak up.

"The reason is your high ness, this Madara wants to take over the world and he is doing it with this seal he calls the seal of Oricalchos. There were a few incidents with some of our greatest philosophers like Asuma and Kurenai being put down or captured by this man. He is stealing souls and we think he is coming after the court next. With your permission Satsuki and the rest of us request to take an expedition into the city and find any criminals harboring Ka spirits so we can fortify our defenses for when Madara arrives. He is about 2 weeks out in a region known as Greece. It was there that they say he came from Atlantis and it is there where he has stationed an army so vast it shakes the ground when it marches," Shino said informing Naruto.

Naruto considered everything he heard and weighed his options.

'If I let them capture Ka spirits of people who haven't yet committed a crime the citizens will become worried and eventually try to rise up and take power for themselves. If I don't though, this Madara character will surely march his army over here and then I don't even know if the gods will help us then,' Naruto thought.

"Hmm this is a tricky situation but I have an answer. Kiba you shall send 12 teams to go to each of the portals located around the world and unblock them. Next Shino you will have to do this alone since Satsuki won't really be allowed to leave the palace. Though I'm sure she will and I will to you are to meet this Madara half way and try negotiations. I want you sending a messenger to speak to him and not going yourself since I think he may try to harm you. If all else fails I want you guys in the streets capturing criminals and put the heat on any one who commits a crime or is suspected of one. If they house a spirit give them an invitation to the palace so we may take it and then they will be free to go," Naruto said to Shino.

The man with the millennium key nodded before walking out of the room with Kiba. Shikamaru stayed to hear the last conversations of the other war council members.

"Greetings pharaoh we have come with reports on each of our endeavors," Neji said with him and Tenten bowing along with Lee and Choji.

"Good Lee report first," Naruto said in a dictated tone.

The warriors all stopped bowing and Lee started talking.

"Sire, we found this 'Anubis' yet he isn't how the scribes and scrolls described him to be. He didn't wear his jackal head gear and also he was fairly light skinned. He has bright red hair and strange grey eyes that have a single ring in the center," Lee said.

Naruto immediately thought of the constant visions he had of things and from the man they just described it seemed like that Nagato guy he had a vision about yesterday.

"Lee… have a team look into it, and I only want one of your lieutenants out there with them for now. We don't need all our tacticians and best fighters out at once or else we will have no one defending the kingdom," Naruto said.

The two looked at each other before nodding prompting Lee to leave the room. Naruto soon turned to Neji and Tenten and asked for a report from each.

"Well sire, this shadow faction is very crafty but from what little we gathered they seem to have a central leader whom may be working with Kabuto," Tenten said.

Shikamaru went wide eyed and in that moment decided to change his plans without telling Naruto.

"We keep finding more and more masks as if they want us to find them which is what we don't understand. We think the leader wants to take over Egypt and may be calling you out to a fight," Neji analyzed the evidence.

Naruto frowned before giving orders to his charges.

"Ok, Neji I want you to follow the trail meanwhile Tenten I need you and Choji to stay back and fortify our defenses. Neji if you even speculate their location, send a messenger hawk and I will send all our elite troops to go see what this clan wants," Naruto said while gripping his armrest.

Neji and Tenten kneeled before walking out the room in tangent.

Naruto then turned to Choji and requested of the final report.

"Pharaoh, we sighted Kabuto at the east dune sea today. He then headed towards the magician training grounds on his black horse after setting fire to a camp of homeless kids," Choji said.

It was in that moment the Shikamaru took off and ran straight to his personal quarters.

'I have to stop that maniac now, and going to the training ground I can recover all of my magic I left there for such an occasion.' Shikamaru thought rushing past Hinata.

"Shikamaru wait," she said getting a vision from her millennium necklace.

Shikamaru skidded to a halt in his sandals and allowed Hinata to talk.

"Hinata, has your necklace started working properly yet?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata looked at the necklace before looking back up to Shikamaru. The boy towered over her as he waited for her to say what she called him for.

"Not entirely but just a few seconds ago I received a glimpse of the future. Don't go, if you do you won't return the same," she said.

Shikamaru acknowledged her concern and read the hidden meaning of her words.

"Huh this is to troublesome. You saw the future and you saw what will happen so just let it be and don't tell me or anyone," Shikamaru said playing out the battle scenario in his head.

He then started his journey to gather up a magician force so he could go to the training grounds but first Hinata said one last thing.

"Despite everything... In the end, the one who wins is you. You do return but in two forms?" Hinata said unsure of what she was saying.

Shikamaru smiled before walking off.

"Hinata-chan thanks, and if you see Ino… tell her… tell her I love her and I'll be back late tonight," the priest said before going to gather his forces.

'So I come back in two. Well one of these will obviously be my original form and I bet I'll retain all my knowledge and abilities, but what will the other me be. Wait that's it two forms means split in half, one of light and obviously one of dark!' Shikamaru thought turning the knob to his room.

'No matter I will be back the way I am and that is a promise to the gods. Ices, Ra, Atum, Nut… Ma'at…. Please guard and watch over me yet most importantly… keep Ino safe tonight,' the man said walking into his room.

He glanced down at a scroll drawing of him, Ino, and Naruto when they were all young. He smiled at the memory before having a flashback.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ino, you can't keep causing trouble and trying to get me and Naruto to bail you out. You are a future magician so behave like one," Shikamaru said scolding the girl.

Naruto stood to her right as an 8 year old boy.

"But Shika!" Ino said in a cute voice. Shikamaru blushed before looking to Naruto.

"Awe Ino- chan, if it settles you we still had fun. And look at least you got Sakura out of her shell, and without you and Satsuki we would never know that little Hinata chan would house a power spirit like the Blue Eye White Dragon. Only a pure person can house 1 and according to legend there are only 4 in the world." Naruto said.

Ino perked up and Shikamaru grew a tick mark before now turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, you are in the wrong to. Just because you lead a horse to water, doesn't mean it will drink it. You don't follow any one, especially since you're the future pharaoh and we will be following you," Shikamaru said.

Naruto pouted and never saw the poisonous cobra slithering up to him. As the serpent reared its fangs and hissed Shikamaru took notice and shoved Naruto out the way.

"My prince, look out!" he yelled pushing Naruto to the side.

The snake bit into Shikamaru before slithering away feeling it left its mark.

Naruto saw the bite on Shikamaru and decided he would help his friend. He put his mouth on his friend's leg and started sucking the venom out.

"My prince what are you doing?" Shikamaru said with a raspy voice as he went into shock.

Naruto stopped sucking out the venom and spit out an orange glob into the sand.

"I'm sucking the poison out of you so you can live my friend," Naruto said.

Shikamaru lost control of his jaw and his breathing slowed down but eventually these symptoms died down as Naruto kept filtering the venom somewhere else.

"My prince, stop you mustn't. I am your subject and if need be I will die for your life," Shikamaru said slowly.

Naruto stopped sucking again and this time when he spit out the orange glob a bunch reversed flow and started coming out of Shikamaru's wound.

"Nonsense, you would do the same for me and do you know why that is?" Naruto asked his best friend.

Ino was by now crying at the bonding moment and as Naruto and Shikamaru helped each other.

"Why is that my prince?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled before addressing his first friend.

"Because we are friends and we do things like this for each other," Naruto said.

After a while Shikamaru returned to normal and Naruto spoke his feelings to his friend.

"I just don't really understand the whole class system thing. Sure separation keeps the economy and stock high but it creates problems. I want to make a kingdom where there is no separation and we are all the same class. In this kingdom I want everyone to rule and yet we will need one central power. Hmmm maybe it will be called the kage (shadow)." Naruto said.

* * *

(Flashback End)(A few hours later)

Shikamaru smiles as he gets off his horse and looks at the training ground he was training at 6 years ago.

'It's been awhile but now I feel it's time I regained what I left here in order to defeat Kabuto,' Shikamaru thought.

He walks into the entrance and stops right at the cave opening.

"Ok men, when Kabuto shows up just let him in and do not stop him. I want him surprised so that when he gets in there he will know I'm waiting," Shikamaru said.

The man all nodded and yelled while Shikamaru walked inside the cave chasm. He kept walking for about 3 minutes until he reached the final training level and place where he sealed his power.

'Now to reunite, with my full shadow powers,' he thought holding his hands out.

A green light floated steadily into his body while a purple outline surrounded his still form. He started chanting as his energy convulsed and coagulated into one massive ball.

_**Nu anch ser de no hem twlu shi rei sposa nei semohet- hecto… nemu… nere in shesham… Nu anch ser de no hem twlu shi rei sposa nei semohet- hecto… nemu… nere in shesham**_

The teen looked up as he sensed Kabuto nearing the training grounds. He smiled and went back to his chant.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just said his vow to Satsuki and vizier Hiruzen smiled before looking at the new queen standing before him.

"Well pharaoh… queen, you may now kiss the queen and you queen may kiss the pharaoh," Hiruzen said happily.

Naruto and Satsuki both smiled as they looked at each other's crowns. Naruto still had his same head ban crown with the eye of udjat engraved into it and Satsuki now had a similar one except hers had a snake added to the tip.

Soon the two love birds locked lips and allowed their tongues to wrestle with each other.

They would have continued but Hinata ran right into the room and told them of her dire situation.

"Naruto! Naruto!" she yelled pushing open the doors.

Naruto and Satsuki immediately stopped and looked at the frantic girl before wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concerned.

The girl breathed in heavily before telling them.

"Shikamaru, its Shikamaru! He went off to face Kabuto alone at the magicians training ground a while ago and I shouldn't have let him go but he made me promise not to tell," she said with teary eyes.

Naruto instantly thought about his friend and then thought about how devastated Ino would be if he died.

"Ok, Satsuki and I will go rescue him and Hinata if you want you may come too," Naruto said running to the royal stable. Satsuki also took off before vizier Hiruzen could say anything.

"Wait, you're the king and queen of Egypt. Who will lead the country if you both leave?" he yelled but it was too late. The two had already left.

'Honestly, forget tradition, Naruto's eventually going to change it anyways so might as well say screw it,' Hiruzen thought.

It was in that moment that he heard a sniffle before he saw a bubble shimmer and he called out to the two magicians that obviously needed practice.

"No! You two can't go it's far too dangerous," Hiruzen said stubbornly.

Ino and Sakura soon appeared from the bubble and Ino had tears.

"But, you heard them… that Kabuto freak is going after Shikamaru and if the pharaoh couldn't completely beat him how will Shikamaru fare," Ino said with a stray tear falling.

Sakura rubbed the girls back as her friend started breaking down.

Hiruzen sighs before telling the girls something to cheer them up.

"Listen carefully because what I'm about to tell you is a closely guarded secret. A long time ago when Shikamaru was training like you two he was so powerful that he had to seal over half of his strength inside of the training ground. If he were to unleash his true power, he would be more powerful than any of the current Priests in the Pharaoh's court and the most powerful magician in the whole world." Hiruzen said.

The girls were astounded by the story and vowed never to piss Shikamaru off, if that was even possible. They guy was as laid back as a retired man sitting in a recliner chair.

They soon left to go try and get their minds off the Shikamaru business but they would eventually fall prey to the grand scheme of animemaster5724.

* * *

(Back with Shikamaru)

"Alright, I have more than enough energy to be more than a match for Kabuto. Now all I have to do is wait here since I sense him walking towards me," Shikamaru said to himself.

Soon he hears footsteps echo throughout the chasm and his millennium ring blazed to life sensing the malicious thoughts approaching.

After a while the sound stopped and he sees Kabuto appear behind him as if it was a leisure day.

"Well, what say you hand over the millennium item and I'll be on my way? I'll even spare you from deaths embrace if you give it to me right now," Kabuto snickered out.

Shikamaru frowned and scrunched his face before walking away from Kabuto.

"Ok dude before you get your ass whooped, one thing. Your breath is terrible! What did you do eat an entire field of onions?" Shikamaru said taking the seriousness out of the air.

Kabuto only sweat dropped at the ludicrous statement said, and seeing how it practically was true he couldn't counter comment.

"Are we here to talk about my breath or are we here to duel!" Kabuto nearly yelled.

Shikamaru stopped complaining and glared as his purple Ba literally weighed Kabuto down.

'He's more powerful it seems, but no matter. As long as my root buddies outside can hold off his servants then we will be completely alone.' Kabuto thought.

"Well then lets duel or as we say it here in Egypt," Kabuto left hanging.

"Dia Ha!" they both yelled unsheathing their DiaDhank's.

"I summon Diabound!" Kabuto yelled not wasting anytime and summoning his strongest creature.

The Diabound that appeared wasn't the same one from 4 days ago. It was much more muscular and uglier too.

"Your Diabound looks different, and more troublesome," Shikamaru said seeing the beast new appearance.

Kabuto smirked before trying to talk however Shikamaru stopped him.

"Oh no, you aren't doing that lame smirk and speak routine," Shikamaru said stopping the white haired man in his tracks.

Kabuto frowned before ushering Shikamaru to summon something.

"I summon illusion magician!" Shikamaru yelled bringing forth his magician but with some drastic changes.

Gone was its signature violet wizard garb and now it was replaced with a light purple garb with sharper shoulder spikes. His scepter grew in length and also did his hat. His face was still shrouded in darkness leaving the only visible thing as two green eyes staring dead at Diabound.

"Your Diabound wasn't the only creature to change, mines have as well," Shikamaru said pridefully seeing his wizard level up.

Kabuto went against Shikamaru's demand and smirked before speaking to the 18 year old.

"So then are you ready for a shocker. My monsters still more powerful because he is a rank 11, versus your basic rank 5. Face it my beast will always be more powerful, and now your beast is going to make that happen," Kabuto said.

"Diabound,Wave of Multiple Fangs!" Kabuto yelled making his beast attack

Several slashes head towards illusion magician but for Kabuto this duel had ended the moment attacked like that.

"My monster shall now become the ultimate spell caster," he said. The magician created a shield that absorbed all this hits evolving the magician again and then Shikamaru added even more of his power growing his illusion magician into the dark magician.

The new monster looked eerily similar to Shikamaru and soon a shadow went from Shikamaru to the magician linking them. Then a light that came from nowhere beamed into the dark magician but unknown to either combatant this was the real soul of the dark magician joining his new physical body.

"Shikamaru this is that dark magician speaking," Shikamaru telepathically heard a voice in his head.

'It is, since when do you have a soul?' Shikamaru asked seeing the magician smile at him.

"Since you just gave me my body, but that point is after this I feel that you deserve to use the true strongest magician and I will serve the pharaoh. In fact how about I call him now from inside you!" dark magician said to Shikamaru.

'But wont this beast be connected to me and if it goes I go?' Shikamaru thought worried.

Dark magician laughed before speaking to Shikamaru.

"No you see like blue eyes came from Hinata and a student of mine is lying dormant in a student of yours, you won't die if he is destroyed because he is the original monster. Thus speaking he won't ever die," dark magician said.

Shikamaru nodded and allowed the dark magician to do his thing.

"First summon shadow ghoul and let it be destroyed. Yes Diabound will get stronger but it will allow this magician inside of you to surface. He is a level 9 monster, that's 2 levels higher than I but I have more abilities than him so it balances out," dark magician said.

Shikamaru did as told and a bright light illuminated the cave.

"I summon shadow ghoul!" Shikamaru yelled.

Kabuto knew of the ghoul's power so he ordered his monster to annihilate the green creature.

"Diabound helicos shockwave!" Kabuto yelled.

* * *

(With Naruto and Satsuki)

"Oh no, Shikamaru already started. Hold on Shikamaru were coming!" Naruto said as ten solider and all the royal court members get ready to leave.

"Were coming too," Ino said with Sakura running in toe.

Naruto would have said no but he knew they would follow anyway. Seeing as he didn't want Ino getting into trouble he shook his head and allowed Ino on his horse and Sakura hopped on Shino's horse.

"Let's ride!" Naruto said kicking the sides of his horse.

Every horse soon took off leaving behind a giant plume of smoky sand rising in its wake.

* * *

(Back with Shikamaru)

As shadow ghoul imploded Shikamaru and dark magician saw a shadow leave it and fly towards Shikamaru. It entered the youth and the boy felt a tremendous power awaken inside of him.

"Now though you like those newfangled machine doo hicky monsters from the future, don't forget about the monster your about to gain," dark magician telepathically said.

Soon Shikamaru burst in a shower of light and darkness and a sealing tablet rose from the ground and the light entered the tablet. Then dark magician nodded before fading away forming a tablet in Naruto's shrine.

"Don't forget his name, the magicians name is…" dark magician left hanging.

Shikamaru whipped out his DiaDhank and soon a light entered it directly from the tablet behind Shikamaru. The tablet sank into the ground and appeared in Shikamaru's sanctuary as Shikamaru summon the new magician.

"Now Kabuto I gave my illusion magician now turned dark magician to my close friend the pharaoh. In his place and I thank you for this, meet my new summoning. Come on out** Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"** Shikamaru yelled feeling the power surge through him.

The cave shook as pure energy lit the entire room up. Kabuto felt fear and instantly anyone who knew Shikamaru felt his power.

(With Naruto)

"Shikamaru? It is him but how!?" Naruto thought feeling his best friend.

"Shika-kun! That means Hiruzen was right!" Ino thought.

Satsuki was also hit with the energy but unlike the others she already knew of what was transpiring.

'So he finally decided to stop being lazy and man up. Well then give him hell Shikamaru and live,' Satsuki thought.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino also felt the disturbance and each one was happy that Shikamaru had the clear upper hand in the fight.

As the crew kept riding they all felt extreme pride in their new high priest as he certainly deserved the ranks now.

Naruto soon felt something tap him and his DiaDhank sprung to life. Soon the dark magician arrived and Naruto became confused.

"Ahh my pharaoh I am your new faithful servant courtesy of Shikamaru no longer needing me," dark magician said while floating along the side of Naruto.

"But I thought you were Shikamaru's duel spirit? Wont he be in danger without you guarding him?" Naruto said with everyone else thinking along the same lines.

The magician smiled before looking at Naruto.

"Well sir, he is better than ok right now. He just summoned my brother in arms the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and that is now his duel spirit. As such he signed me over to be your guardian duel spirit, but the Egyptian gods will always be your duel spirits. I am your guardian and a guy you can now talk to," Dark Magician said.

Naruto smiled at his new friend before dismissing him.

"Ohh before I go, don't tell Ino this but while Hinata may be able to summon my student, Ino houses the original as her duel spirit," the magician whispered before fading away.

Naruto once again felt joy before sensing they were only a mile out from Shikamaru.

'Hold on buddy, your friends are cheering you on and were almost there!' Naruto thought excitedly.

* * *

(With Shikamaru)

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic dodged the three blasts that Diabound gave before charging up a blue blast on his scepter.

"Now Sorcerer use Magic scepter blast!" Shikamaru yelled. The mage whipped his scepter forward and a ball of blue energy shot forth from the wand.

It tackled Diabound head on knocking the creature back quite a few feet and Kabuto to his knees in pain.

"Had enough?" Shikamaru asked hoping the man would give.

"Fuck you! Diabound fuse together with me!" Kabuto yelled in livid rage.

Shikamaru nodded to his new friend and they both smiled before he gave the command.

"Fine be that way. I merge with my Sorcerer of Dark Magic," Shikamaru said seeing the skin vanish from the clothes of his creature.

As quick as that happened the clothes shot onto Shikamaru and he knelt feeling the influx of power reach its peak.

He then instantly knew Kabuto's plan so he shot an energy blast into the ceiling and flew out of the top causing Kabubound to follow him. Kabuto realized his follow when he reached the surface, but he decided to keep going and hope for the best.

Shikamaru flew out just in time as his friends rode up and felt the sheer power he was unleashing.

'Wow, it's almost as strong as Naruto when he combined with Obelisk, no it may even be stronger. But it raises a question for Naruto and I. If he used one of the weakest of the Egyptian gods and his powers are matching Shikamaru at his peak, then what would happen if he summoned the strongest one? The one I saw with the yellow energy surrounding it in our sanctuary!" Satsuki thought feeling Shikamaru put his all in his energy.

"It ends here Kabuto, now vanish with searing dark attack!" Shikamaru yelled as a black ball of chaotic swirling energy was shot at Diabound.

'Now is my chance,' Kabuto thought.

He then activated the ability he stole from mimicat and created a clone of himself to grab Shikamaru's ring. He made it invisible courtesy of shadow ghoul and Shikamaru never noticed the ring fly from his chest as Kabuto was blasted back into the training grounds and into the dark abyss known as the shadow realm.

They thought that was the end of Kabuto, but little did they know, Kabuto was the main player of this game of cat and mouse, and he intended to win. That said as he entered the shadow his wounds healed tremendously and he gave a hearty laugh before sinking into the abyss.

Shikamaru floated down from the sky and defused with his mage before he made it vanish back into his tablet.

Naruto walked up to Shikamaru and shook the guys hand before he was forcefully shoved out the way by Ino. She had a few tears here and there as she cried into Shikamaru's chest while hugging him.

Naruto smiled seeing the love birds and he grabbed his while they grabbed theirs.

"Come on guys lets go home," he said hopping back onto his horse and riding off.

* * *

(A few hours later midnight)

Naruto and the priest had finally returned to palace and they all said there good nights before going to their chambers for the night.

Naruto was so engrossed in today's activities that he completely forgot he wasn't getting any sleep tonight, so imagine his surprise when Satsuki not only sneaks up on him but she also pulls him into a tight hug.

He was completely confused until it hit him that they had just wed today so tonight he assumingly wouldn't get a drop of sleep.

He turned around and kissed Satsuki before she pulled back and ushered him over to the bed. Naruto still technically a hormonal teenager, walked over and the two began their passionate activities of lust.

(**End)**

**Ok so this was the end of the prologue and chapter 1.**

**As promised I have released this story and I will update it in tangent with my other two stories.**

**Please be sure to review no matter what, even if you review to curse me out just review. In you review you can talk about anything pertaining to anyone of my stories, just REVIEW.**

**Be sure to also keep reading Naruto Final Sage, and my other new story Naruto Avatar of Legend.**


	3. Egypt's Peril

**Hello and welcome to the start of my newest story Naruto the Legendary Pharaoh.**

**This is chapter 3 and I hope you like it, but please know no matter what. I want you to review, tell me what you like don't like, ect. It must be at least 2 words.**

**Anyhow on with the story.**

**Different types of text**

Normal Speech- Normal Speech

Deity Speech- **Deity Speech**

My Narration- _**Narration Speech**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Extra)

Imagine Naruto in Atem/ Yami Yugi's clothes because that what I'm describing.

Shikamaru wears what Mahad wears.

Imagine Satsuki in Seto's clothes but the shirt is modifies into a dress.

Sakura and Ino both wear the same thing and that is what Mana wears.

Kiba is wearing Shada's stuff and the paint to.

Shino has Karim's stuff on.

Hinata has on the same dress Iscis has on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**(Previously on Legendary Pharaoh)**

Naruto and the priest had finally returned to palace and they all said there good nights before going to their chambers for the night.

Naruto was so engrossed in today's activities that he completely forgot he wasn't getting any sleep tonight, so imagine his surprise when Satsuki not only sneaks up on him but she also pulls him into a tight hug.

He was completely confused until it hit him that they had just wed today so tonight he assumingly wouldn't get a drop of sleep.

He turned around and kissed Satsuki before she pulled back and ushered him over to the bed. Naruto still technically a hormonal teenager, walked over and the two began their passionate activities of lust.

**(Story Start)(Chapter 2 Tough Undergoing)**

Naruto and Satsuki had already gone at it 5 times over the span of the night and morning was a few minutes away. They truly did keep their word and rut like rabbits for the whole night and yet they still weren't done. Moaning loudly reverberated in the king's room and currently the object of the noise was an 18 year old girl with black hair being fucked by and equally old blond man.

Naruto had Satsuki lying over the bed as he held her ass and entered her pussy roughly.

The girl kept making louder and louder moans making it harder for Naruto to resist banging her clenched pussy. He would just pound away until his dick convulsed telling him he was nearing the end of his round.

"CUUUUUMING!" he yelled pounding her faster. Satsuki slightly turned around with a red bright blush on her face and it was the look she gave that sent Naruto into ecstasy. Naruto gave one last pound before his white ropes of life blasted into Satsuki giving her more baby batter.

Naruto stood on his toes as he emptied his dick of all the cum he built up. Satsuki just laid their taking it all as she roughly gripped the sheets in pleasure and pain. Naruto eventually felt his load stop so he relaxed and let go of Satsuki while falling to the side of her.

The girl had cum dripping down her leg as she happily looked at Naruto in pure bliss. She kissed him making the blond respond by furiously kissing her back, but the girl somehow got the upper edge and nibbled on his lip signifying that she had won.

The girl then breathed in deeply before panting her thoughts to Naruto.

"Well (pant), if I'm not pregnant after all (pant) that then something must be wrong. (Long breath) I really do hope I am though," she panted out to Naruto.

The blond smirked and also agreed with her wishes. He needed an air to the throne and tonight/ todays activities should have provided the girl with enough 'batter' to create nearly an army of little Naruto's.

"But in any case the sun is high in the sky making it midday. Neither of us got a lick of sleep so you want me to tell the guards that. I'm sure our friends will understand why we're both absent today," Naruto said to the girl.

"That would be nice," she smartly said rolling into Naruto's chest. The blond felt her put her neck in the nape of his chest so he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently drifted to sleep.

(Later that afternoon)

Kakashi was meditating inside of his tablet sanctuary trying to call forth more of his stronger beast to practice merging with them.

**Ancient beast he who cries, I call upon thy magic tide. Combine thyself within here to creating a being without peer.**

Kakashi snapped his eyes open staring into the eyes of his training partner Kiba. Kiba looked at Kakashi feeling his immense power that the millennium eye added onto his original power. Soon a weight slammed into Kiba and a tablet hanging on the wall shone brightly signifying a summon was happening.

"Now come forth mighty relinquished!" Kakashi yelled causing the light to enter his DiaDhank and then beam into the ground bringing forth the creature of power.

Shino who was sitting in the shadow saw Kakashi's eye glow and then he borrowed some of the power from Kiba's key.

"Now, relinquished I command you to fuse with me," Kakashi said making the beast glow brightly. The blue fiend broke apart and attached itself to Kakashi enclosing the man's head in a blue sphere with a central eye. Kakashi also lost his legs and gained a single cone shaped tack that he floated on. Finally his body was encased in a blue armor which only called for trouble.

Kiba smirked before starting to summon his favorite fusion beast.

"Come on out hero's Avian and Burstinitrix!" Kiba yelled making two lights appear behind him. When they faded a green furred man was floating behind Kiba by flapping his feather wings and a lady wearing a strange gold crown and entourage of red cloths was standing.

"Now merge and form my great beast. I fuse feather man and burst lady to form flame wingman," Kiba said.

The two beasts swirled together in a stream of lights before stopping and appearing as a muscular point headed beast. It had on white wing on its right shoulder and a red tail reminiscent of a dragon. Coincidentally his entire right arm was a dragon arm with glaring green eyes.

"Wing man attack relinquished with scorching sky dive," Kiba said commanding the beast. The warrior flew at Kakashi and ignited in a fierce blaze before preparing to ream the combined man. Kakashi just let his singular eye glow purple and the Kiba's beast appeared on his shoulder pad.

Kakashi then spoke to Kiba seeing his victory.

"Ok this is going great. Thank you for allowing me to try this Kiba you may take flame wingman now. I will call you if I need more help," Kakashi said defusing with his beast and releasing the warrior he captured with his ability. He then commanded relinquished to vanish and flame wingman followed.

"Ok Kakashi I will see you later. Let me know if you need anything… come on Shino," Kiba said walking out with the other priest.

Kakashi saw the two leave and then he sat back down and meditated.

'I think I finally got it. With the eye I'm able to not only borrow one power from the millennium item but I can also see a person's inner intentions,' Kakashi thought.

(Outside on a sand dune)

A man wearing a black cloak was standing next to a white haired man wearing a red over coat. This white haired man had his hair tied into a pony tail and had a DiaDhank resting on the right side of his arm. What how can this be, this man was Kabuto, the same one who fell into the shadow realm. How can he be back?

"Now Danzo, those fools only strengthened me by throwing me into the very place my original master created. Since our merge and the creation of Diabound I've felt his power grow inside of me. Listen I need my power to continue to grow so I need you to weaken Kakashi so I may obtain the millennium eye from him," Kabuto said.

The man in the cloak, Danzo took his head covering off showing off his bandaged right side of his face.

"Ohh but before you get it let me take it for a test run. Seeing as I'm already missing an eye I'm sure it will be a perfect fit," Danzo said looking darkly at Kabuto.

"Well then, take this," Kabuto responded throwing a spare DiaDhank to Danzo.

"With it, you may summon any of the creatures in the dark sanctuary but you better get that eye or else," Kabuto said to his cohort in crime. Danzo smiled darkly before thinking of a beast.

"Come forth Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Danzo yelled.

Kabuto was stunned when a blue dragon with dark black wings appeared in front of him. He then smirked feeling a laugh coming about.

"That Satsuki girl may have three of the blue eyes and Hinata has the last. But it is amazing what Egyptian god slime and a Blue Eyes White Dragon can do together. All I needed to do was drain some of the energy from the eye of nefties and then I created another Blue Eyes, of course with my own modifications," Danzo said smirking.

"And to show you what I mean watch. Malefic Blue Eyes use malefic White Lightning," Danzo calmly said.

The dragon charged up a white blast that had a few black orbs merge into its charge. It then reared its head back before shooting forward and releasing the miniature orb of destruction. It flew for a while before it landed in a sand dune and did nothing.

"That's it-," Kabuto stopped when Danzo held up his hand. They both watched as the sand dune started smoking before a giant explosion shot into the sky obliterating every single granule of sand. Kabuto looked over and saw absolutely nothing left, not even a grain of sand. It just all vaporized in the blast and left there was the blackened dirt that was buried under the sands of Egypt.

"So that's what's under all this sand," Kabuto commented seeing the earth.

"Any who just make sure I get the eye by nightfall and then you may keep it until I need it again," Kabuto said.

Danzo nodded before he felt his traitorous side take over.

"Oh and Kabuto san," he said catching the man's attention, "that was only my second weakest monster."

Kabuto laughed long and hard at the man's threat. He then snapped his finger and the air shimmered before allowing a giant black and green Diabound looming over him while pointing his snake cannon at him.

"Danzo, this is my strongest monster. I know all about your little Malefic Truth Dragon. Just know my Diabound can defeat even the Egyptian gods now," Kabuto said hopping on the gargantuan beast and flying off.

'Even the Egyptian gods? Is he talking about Horus, Osirus, Ra and their motley crew? Or is it something else?" Danzo thought to himself.

He foregone his thought and made blue eyes return to his sealing stone. He then pulled his hood back up, hopped on his horse and rode off into the city of Egypt.

(That evening with Kakashi)

Kakashi was sitting in his sanctuary when he felt an ominous presence appear behind him.

"So you're the infamous leader of the cactus root organization that Neji and Tenten are looking for. What do you want?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

The hooded figure appeared from behind Kakashi and held out a DiaDhank threateningly.

"Make haste with giving me your millennium eye, and I just may spare your life Kakashi, the very one who's grandfather fashioned the millennium items himself," Danzo said.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw a giant yellow dragon appear outside of his alter.

"Ahh so you just now notice Malefic Truth Dragon. Well Kakashi don't just say hi to him I have other personal favorites, some I stole from your friends. Kakashi say hello Malefic Neos courtesy of Kiba, Malefic Stardust Dragon courtesy of Naruto, Malefic Blue Eyes courtesy of Satsuki, Malefic Red Eyes courtesy of Hinata, Malefic Cyber End Dragon courtesy of Shikamaru, and finally courtesy of Shino say hi to Malefic Rainbow Dragon." Danzo said making several lights appear outside the alter.

"Now Kakashi I am a reasonable man. Give me the eye and I won't blow this place to bits along with you in it. Outside as you can see I have more than enough firepower to do it," Danzo said.

Kakashi smirked before chanting.

**Toon san seire mo supye neiera tenham von mesgu reshed- alhel buta seir encapodem reshpu- Toonham**

"I call forth beast each of my friends gave me," Kakashi said.

"Now mysterious man-"Kakashi was cut off.

"It's Danzo," Danzo said smirking. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders at the man before continuing. A light beamed outside and in its wake was left Kakashi's relinquished. Several other lights also started raining down as Kakashi spoke.

"Well Danzo notice outside my relinquished and now say hello to my friends' favorites turned into my favorite type of monsters. Say hi to toon Neos courtesy of Kiba, toon Stardust dragon courtesy of the pharaoh, toon blue eyes white dragon courtesy of Satsuki sama, toon Red Eyes courtesy of Hinata, toon Cyber End Dragon courtesy of Shikamaru, and Shino sends his regards with toon Rainbow Dragon," Kakashi says making each monster appear next to its counterpart.

"Well Kakashi, you had the chance so now let's duel," Danzo says darkly.

Kakashi gets a bad feeling in his chest as his millennium eye glows. "Hmm I hope this doesn't take too long." he thinks to himself as explosions rack the outside of the sanctuary.

(Two hours later)

"Well Kabuto take your magic eyeball, but I want this back after tonight," Danzo said plopping the eye out of his head.

Kabuto smirked before gripping the eye and commanding it to glow. Soon Kabuto felt a massive influx of energy and then when he felt he had enough he gave the eye back to Danzo.

"Here friend, you may have the eye," Kabuto said handing the drained eye back to Danzo.

Danzo took the eye before frowning and throwing it into the sand.

"I don't want it anymore. If you're just going to zap all its energy then I don't even want it. I want something else from you now," he said glaring at Kabuto. The caped man nodded before getting on his horse and riding off into the night.

(With Naruto in Kakashi's room)

"Man that's two items stolen by these dark forces. First the ring is stolen right from Shikamaru and no one even saw Kabuto steal it. He is in the depths of the shadow realm so that shit isn't coming back and now Kakashi has lost his eye to this Danzo guy," Naruto thought touching Kakashi.

It was then that Naruto felt something hit the back of his skull and he turned to look at the projectile thrown at him.

Naruto looked everywhere until noticing a golden ball of the floor and seeing as it was the only object for yards it had to be what was thrown at him. He reached down to pick it up and when he did he immediately saw that it was Kakashi's millennium eye.

"What but how!?" Naruto nearly shouted seeing the eye in his possession.

His puzzle glowed and put energy into the eye causing it to glow. Naruto noticed this and decided that he would put the eye into Kakashi's eye socket so he could heal faster. He reached down and put the orb in the man's socket yet once he was finished he felt true evil standing behind him.

"I was wondering why the eye felt drained and not only that but where it came from. And now I sense you. Kabuto come on out and tell me how you escaped the shadow realm," Naruto angrily said seeing a transparent figure shimmer into the light.

"Awe you caught me. I no longer need the eye seeing as its original energy is resting in the millennium stone tablet. You can have the ring back after I finish draining its energy to. In fact take it, I have all that I need" Kabuto said throwing the item to Naruto.

Once again the puzzle glowed before transmitting energy into the drained item in Naruto's hand. It glowed as it absorbed energy before dying down from taking in enough. Naruto realized what Kabuto was after and frowned when he realized the man wasn't after the items but the energy within them.

"Kabuto I don't think you know who you are, but I promise you… you won't be leaving this kingdom alive tonight. Now you've got ten seconds to get as far as possible before I summon my god creature and chase you down," Naruto grunted out.

Kabuto smirked before running past Naruto and punching him square in the chest. He then tried to pull the puzzle from his neck but Naruto kicked the man off Kakashi's balcony and he fell to the ground. Naruto caught his breath in time to see Kabuto appropriate one of the guards horses and wave for him to follow.

"That's it appear my beast!" Naruto yelled in anger. A light lit the sky and soon from it materialized a ghosted red dragon that was nearly invisible. The dragon's length actually looked as if it was never ending and soon when it finished forming Naruto jumped off the balcony and after Kabuto.

(With Satsuki and the priest)

"And to fortify this-" Satsuki was cut off by feeling Naruto release an incredible amount of energy.

"Not another person, two in one day is bold even for Kabuto," Shino ran off in vengeance.

Satsuki and Kiba also followed right after running straight to the stables to get horses to catch up.

(Naruto)

Kabuto managed to steal one of the palace guard's horses and was now riding off into the night. Naruto who asked a guard for his horse was chasing after him in hot pursuit.

"Now Naruto kun say hello to Diabound," Kabuto said causing the beast to appear flying in the sky. Naruto held up his DiaDhank and started the ancient chant to summon one of the Egyptian gods. The ghosted dragon in the sky flew into the sky and Naruto began the summoning ritual.

"**The god Slifer shall serve you well my son," Minato's voice said causing Naruto to start chanting.**

"**Great guardian of heaven and hell, come forth from your impenetrable jail. Unravel your body from among high, so my enemies can stare at your form in the sky. Protect my friends from evil sin, and manage not lose but secure a win. Appear in the sky and provide protection from among high, great Slifer the Sky Dragon." Naruto yelled.** A giant light came from his summoning alter and soon a long red dragon stretching all the way into the palace formed in front of Naruto. The head was in front of Naruto and it reached the room that Kakashi was laying in so that told you about how long the dragon really was.

(Satsuki and Co)

The two priests and queen saw a long red dragon appear in the sky and it flew next to a blond man riding on a horse.

"That's Naruto and he must have summoned another one of the Egyptian gods!" Satsuki yelled causing all three people to go wide eyed.

'But it looks nothing like that one with the gold energy. No this one is red and has red energy so it isn't the ancient sun dragon,' Satsuki thought seeing Slifer fly rapidly towards another man riding a horse.

As the three people mounted up and prepared to chase Naruto they saw Shikamaru walk into the room with the millennium ring resting back on his neck.

"Shikamaru… what are you doing here you should be in bed resting? And how did you retrieve your millennium ring?" Kiba said surprised to see the high priest.

"Look guys I know I'm not going to be able follow you but the least I can do is give you some of my left over energy," Shikamaru said holding his hand out. The three people felt their Ba meters maximize before Shikamaru grunted and started leaning backward. Ino appeared next to him and caught him before slapping him across his head.

"Idiot next time I say bed that means stop walking!" she yelled dragging the sleeping man back into the palace.

The two priest and queen sweat dropped before kicking their horses and riding off after Naruto.

"We're not going to catch them for a while but our creatures can. Let's summon them and tell them to help Naruto," Shino said with reasoning.

The queen and Kiba nodded before unsheathing their DiaDhank's.

"Come forth cursive dragon," Shino said calling his dragon.

"Gia arise and then merge with cursive dragon to become the dragon champion," Kiba said calling forth a horseman with two red lances.

The two beasts emerged from the sky and then they morphed together making the man sit on the dragon.

"Now for my beast come on out Gilford the lightning," Kiba yelled making a strange swordsman appear in a beam of lightning.

Satsuki whipped her DiaDhank before also commanding a shadow creature to arise like her two charges.

"Appear Red Dragon Archfiend," Satsuki said making a red horned dragon appear behind Gia and Gilford.

"Now go help the pharaoh," she commanded while pointing at the retreating form of Naruto.

The beast all followed her orders and high tailed it to Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Kabuto tried to make his Diabound strike Slifer but Naruto commanded his beast to weaken the fiend.

"Slifer, Lightning Blast!" Naruto said commanding Slifer to open her second mouth. The red dragon charged an attack that looked light blue and then it reared its head forward making the ball hit Diabound.

Kabuto was worried seeing his Diabound get hit by the blast but when he saw the smoke clear he saw his creature visibly smaller yet relatively unharmed. The white haired man gave a laugh seeing Naruto fail at harming his beast so seeing that he was in the clear he chastised Naruto for his attempt.

"Ha that's it! Your attack did nothing to my beast," Kabuto said to Naruto. The pharaoh smirked which angered Kabuto, so the white haired man commanded his monster to attack.

"Diabound, use the move Obelisk gave you. Fist of Fate!" Kabuto yelled. Diabound charged his fist up making it white as energy coursed through his hand. The creature then threw it forward and hit Slifer causing sand to envelope the dragon in a cloud of smoke. Kabuto was about to laugh nefariously but he saw Slifer staring at Diabound as if the punch did nothing to her.

"Well I feel you deserve to know what lightning blast really does. It isn't an attack, more so it is an ability that allows Slifer here to weaken your monster," Naruto said gloating to Kabuto.

"Now Slifer use thunder-force attack!" Naruto yelled making the dragon open her main mouth. This time a large bolt of lightning charged up before releasing from the dragons mouth and creating a large blast of electricity.

Kabuto nearly fell off his horse feeling the pain of the attack reach his spirit but he felt his pride bolster.

"Ha (grunt) even weakened he survives your gods attack, and soon it will also be his attack," Kabuto grunted out in pain. He spat a glob of blood and prepared to command Diabound to counter attack but more creatures showed up in that moment.

From his left Kabuto saw Gia the Dragon Champion fly straight into Diabound followed by Gilford the Lightning ramming Diabound into the ground. Kabuto felt as if he was having a heart attack from the two attacks and yet that was the least of his troubles. Satsuki's faithful friend Red Dragon Archfiend shot a flaming bullet that singed Diabound's left arm. Kabuto cried out as searing pain shot through his body.

"You will all pay dearly for that. Diabound Universal Shockwave!" Kabuto grunted out. Diabound charged the clear orb for a long duration ensuring that the impact of the attack would destroy any creature currently in the area.

'Oh no that's too much power. If I let it hit either of the other creatures my friends will die. I have to make Slifer take the damage, then at least they won't die and I will still be able to live,' Naruto thought.

"Slifer defend them!" Naruto yelled making the dragon coil around the others leaving her head sticking out. Diabound aimed straight for the open target blasting a light blue and white stream of light that encompassed all of Slifer's head.

Naruto clenched his chest as he fell right off his horse from the blast. The beam of energy ended to show Slifer's head completely obliterated before moments afterwards the dragon exploded in a blue smoke. Kabuto called his horse to a stop but he never noticed Red Dragon Archfiend looming over his head. Diabound did so he rushed and took the blast for his master making the white haired man fall of his horse as he felt his back burn.

"Ahhh!" he yelled to the skies.

It was then that Satsuki and her crew rode up on Naruto's horse and saw the king himself 100 feet away. She saw Diabound flying in the skies sporadically as if it was in a daze and yet the fiend let loose a cannon of white energy that obliterated both Gia and Gilford before hitting Archfiend making all three creatures implode.

Satsuki was running to Naruto when she felt her body go numb and then a great pain rushed through her nerves as she fell in agony. Kiba and Shino were the same seeing as their creatures were also destroyed by Diabound, and seeing as the gargantuan monster had defeated Slifer and absorbed her power he was now stronger than ever.

Kabuto shakily rose from the sand as he looked at the three people he would kill today.

"You know I would start (grunt) with the pharaoh over there but since you three got in my way you're first. I think I will start with you Miss Queen of Egypt!" Kabuto shouted darkly. Diabound started charging up a blast stronger than all the previous ones he fired today, making the three targets quiver. Naruto who was lodged in the sand stopped grunting and looked at his lover.

'Satsuki,' he thought feeling like absolute shit. Naruto knew he hadn't the strength to summon a monster, hell he didn't even have the strength to stand so his tears started drifting down his face.

'No I can't let him kill her,' he thought feeling something strange react in his mind.

The millennium puzzle glowed brightly causing the Rod, Key, and Scale to also glow in their respective owners hands.

(Naruto's mind. Millennium Puzzle Labyrinth)

Naruto looked up to notice he was no longer in the sands of Egypt but now he was in the chambers of his millennium puzzle. How did he know this, well he has been he before in fact it was yesterday when he was here. It was then that he discovered that the past and future were interchangeable and he met someone who technically didn't even exist yet.

The person he was talking about was actually standing in front of him with his back turned. His blond hair swayed as if wind was blowing in the room yet there wasn't even a gust to allow that. He had on an orange jump suit and blue head cloth wrapped around his hair keeping it up.

"So is that it, you just give up? Come one now, you are the pharaoh king of Egypt. Are you really going to let that maniac kill your wife and friends?" the boy said looking the opposite way of Naruto.

Naruto struggled to stand as he pushed himself from a prone position.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked seeing the boy turn around.

"Why don't you answer that," the person said turning around to face Naruto. It was then that he saw this was the boy from his vision and from yesterday. He has the same piercing blue eyes and those strange whisker marks etched into his cheeks.

"Me?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"No. You are not ready to know who I am but you and I are very close. Listen partner I hate seeing you in pain so how about I introduce you to my energy," the kid said snapping his finger. It was then that Naruto saw the puzzle vanish and the room changed again. Now it was in some kind of filthy room with low lighting and water the came up to his ankles. He saw the room change once more before seeing the damp room vanish and be replaced by a room with soft floors. This 'carpet' was red and all around were toys suited for a child.

(Play yugioh passionate duelist)

The kid responsible for this had already walked over to Naruto and started pouring energy into him.

"Partner before you go, promise me one thing. Promise me you will not lose sight of what is most important about you and that you will always have fun no matter what," the boy said smiling at Naruto.

'Could he be the me of the future? Yes could this be my reincarnation,' Naruto thought wondering just who the youth was. He did strikingly share many features with Naruto and he was about the same height as him.

"Wait are you-" Naruto was cut off as the boy nodded and vanished before the room also vanished and Naruto was thrown into a dark abyss.

'Where am I?' he thought seeing the darkness all around. It was then that many lights lit up at the same time and in front of him was a shining yellow and orange ball of light Naruto knew all too well.

"Ra!?" Naruto shouted surprised. The ball glowed brighter making Naruto close his eyes and feel himself wake up.

(Back outside)

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was standing up as he held his DiaDhank over his head. He noticed what was going on and looked up in the sky to see a figment of his father staring back down at him with a smile.

"I will make you proud dad," Naruto said looking at Diabound who was still charging up the sphere of energy.

(Play Winged Dragon of Ra theme)

"Kabuto you have disgraced the Egyptian Gods and now you must pay! Come forth Winged Dragon of Ra!" Naruto commanded. A bright light enveloped Naruto's summoning alter and soon it beamed high into the sky. The clouds above converged together and when they met at an impasse a brilliant light illuminated the sky. This light in actuality was illuminating all of Egypt as Naruto summoned forth the strongest of the Egyptian gods.

The light was so bright it made Diabound appear in the darkness and took away any shadows he could hide behind.

"**Almighty protector of the sun and sky, please I ask that you hear my cry. Transform thy self from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the globe with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foes. Unlock your powers from deep within, so that together we may win. Appear aflame as I call your name great Winged Dragon of Ra." Naruto said.**

"How can he summon a beast this powerful?" Kabuto asked fearing the energy that Ra put out. It was so strong Satsuki, Kiba and Shino all rose from defeat as the sun gods dragon invigorated them with a brilliant abundance of energy.

Up in the clouds the golden dragon opened his red eyes and glared down at Kabuto, enemy of the pharaoh. She frowned before floating over the king in her sphere form and when she heard the last part of the chant she unfurled from her ball and arose igniting the sky with light. All over it appeared as if it was day for some strange reason.

The dragon of Ra appeared and roared in anger as she faced Egypt's main enemy right now.

"Can it be another god of Egypt?" Kiba said shocked at the power Ra put out.

Satsuki had a miniature orgasm seeing the beast she saw from the tablet sanctuary appear in the sky.

'Oh yes burn Ra, burn!' she thought excitedly.

Ra floated down right I front of Diabound and the creature actually looked frightened at the beast before him.

As this was happening Kabuto was looking confused as his monster stopped charging his attack to fear Ra. He then saw the pharaoh standing as if nothing was wrong with him and it baffled Kabuto to no end.

'This doesn't make any sense. When I destroyed Slifer the sky dragon the pharaoh literally had no energy left. Where did he conjure up the energy to not only stand but summon the most powerful being in creation's pet?' Kabuto analyzed staring at the golden dragon. He then saw a faint outline of a smaller Naruto who smirked at him before vanishing.

'Who was that!?' he ranted seeing a Naruto smirk at him.

(At the palace)

Hinata and Hiruzen were standing on the balcony of the palace as the saw the sky illuminate with the suns light. They then both saw the sun dragon herself appear and they instantly knew this was the work of their king Naruto.

Shikamaru lazily walked up nonchalantly and wondered why it was so bright.

"Geeze who turned on the sun?" he jokingly said shielding his eyes. Ino and Sakura also walked behind them while dragging Kakashi who looked drained of all his energy.

"Wow, look at that," Sakura said pointing at Ra who was visible even 10 miles away.

"Yup Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata… the dragon you see over there is the final god monster. That is Ra's pet dragon that none of us know the name to yet all the old folk know of her legend," Hiruzen said calmly analyzing the seen.

(Back with Naruto)

"I say we attack now while Diabound can no longer hide and he is disoriented," Kiba said pointing his left arm at the beast.

"Can't you fools see… thanks to the pharaoh I wield the power of an Egyptian god to. Diabound, thunder force attack!" Kabuto yelled while swiping his arm.

The serpent bodied man charged a yellow lightning bolt up before shooting it making the attack fly right at Ra.

"No Naruto!" Kiba said seeing the attack headed for Ra. Seeing as two gods were combined into Diabound's strength, this attack might destroy Ra.

Satsuki saw her lover in trouble so she immediately summoned he favorite beast and activated his special ability.

"No, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon use your special ability and banish his attack and yours to another dimension," Satsuki yelled causing her dragon to hastily act. It shot a beam of light at the thunder attack and instantly it vanished in that split second. Up in the sky if you had supervision you could see the blast obliterate an entire star ten thousand mega light years away.

"Naruto-kun, now's your chance!" she said yelling to Naruto.

Naruto held up his DiaDhank and he commanded Ra to finish this duel.

"Great deity of the sun I ask that you transform and end this. Burn through the shadows with your fiery rage!" Naruto yelled causing Ra to ignite her whole body in a golden yellow flame. As it enveloped her body she turned into a phoenix and flew off into the sky building up a massive amount of energy.

The god phoenix then swooped down and dove straight for Diabound. The creature was in so much fear it didn't even move as its fiery death approached him with intensity.

Ra crashed right into Diabound and then kept moving forward cutting the snake man in half and setting both halves on fire. Diabound fell from the sky unmoving as the flames burned him vigorously. Kabuto who was subsequently connected to the behemoth also lit ablaze in a purple flame. He couldn't take the pain as the heat burn him down to ashes.

Satsuki ran straight for Naruto and tackled him into the dirt while kissing him as Kabuto fell into the dark gorge below the cliff. His body soon vanished in the darkness and soon a purple pillar of light erupted into the sky signifying the man was 'no more'.

Satsuki was smiling as she kissed Naruto frequently making the man happy from receiving all the attention from his wife. Naruto was completely tired so he couldn't resist the girl kissing him frequently. That said he fell back smiling as Ra looked to Naruto and left Egyptian God Phoenix mode. The dragon then floated down and held out a wing as if asking Naruto and the others to get on her.

Satsuki was amazed that the god of god's dragon was letting them ride on her but nevertheless she got on the creatures back with Naruto right behind her. Kiba and Shino also hopped on the dragon and the god flapped its wings rising into the air before it flew off to the city of Egypt.

(An Hour Later)

It was about midnight and all of the royal priest and viziers along with the king and queen of Egypt were having a meeting inside the royal hall. All were gathered around a giant map of Africa as the collaborated about Egypt's future.

"And so I believe if we go to this Nagato threat first then we will have more time to deal with the Madara situation." Shino said with his arms crossed.

Shikamaru looked at the map solemnly before feeling the need to expunge more information.

"Yes our closest threat is in our neighboring country, but is it the most dangerous? My magician scouts have found out another problem looming over here," Shikamaru said while pointing to the elemental nations west of Africa. "There the population is in constant ware fare and now they have discovered chakra and how to summon Ka spirits. The magicians say that those people have come into contact with three in particular that can go toe to toe with the Egyptian Gods," Shikamaru said looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto looked amazed but it was Satsuki who spoke up.

"That should be impossible. In all of the dominion of the beast there are only three divine beasts. You mean to tell me there are 3 beasts that can rival that of the gods?" Satsuki said worrying about the future.

Hinata held up her millennium necklace and it transported everyone in the meeting to the future. They all saw the beast wielded by a person who looked like a male Satsuki, yet he clearly wasn't. The guy could have actually passed as her brother if he wanted to.

"Yes this man Itachi is a strong foe. He wields three beast that all strikingly share similar powers to the gods. Uria the Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon the Lord of Striking Thunder, and a last beast called Raviel Lord of Phantasmal Fiends." Hinata said while showing three beasts that looked similar to the Egyptian Gods.

Kakashi also took the time to speak up as well.

"Not only that Naruto, but my interrogation unit found 2 suspicious people that were from this place called Peru. They called themselves signers and they said they were here to challenge these 5 other signers who supposedly bare the mark of some crimson dragon. Any who that's not even the main part. See Hinata show us all images of the Nazca Lines in Peru," Kakashi said.

Hinata once again concentrated before bringing the meeting above this desert with lines etched into it that looked like creatures.

"Long ago about 5000 years ago when the original duel spirits were discovered by some civilization there were 17 spirits that stood out among all of the spirits. The first we know as the three Egyptian gods and three others were the sacred beast mentioned by Shikamaru. Five more are the Stardust Dragon summoned by Naruto, Black Rose Dragon used by Sakura, Red Dragon Archfiend used by Satsuki, Ancient Fairy Dragon used by Hinata, and Black winged dragon used by someone else,"  
Kakashi said.

As he said that red marks appeared on each of the mentioned peoples arms. Naruto had a dragon head glow on his arm, Hinata had a claw of some sorts, Satsuki had some strange looking wings, and Sakura who was standing outside the room had a claw appear on her.

(Far away)

In a tomb miles away a red headed man felt his arm glow and soon a red tail appeared on it.

"Temari, Kankuro hurry. I don't want us to be late to showing the pharaoh his resting place," the man said hiding his mark.

(Back at the alter)

"So what is with the six other creatures?" Kiba asked fearing the answer.

Kakashi looked down and the scene below them showed the Nazca Lines glowing purple before some black beast with glowing lines emerged from the paintings.

"These last beasts that were deemed too powerful were called the six Earthbound immortals. Before I could get more answers the two men broke free of their restraints and somehow escaped by vanishing," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked a little worried before letting his fears subside.

"So let's get this right. We have this Madara and his Orichalcos invasion, Anubis, the sacred beast wielded by the elemental nations, and finally these earthbound immortals to deal with. Any more problems threatening to destroy Egypt," Naruto said as if it was a normal occurrence.

All the priest shook their heads and Naruto continued.

"Well then, I say we get ready because wars are coming and the future may look bleak, but I believe we can save Egypt," Naruto said with a hopeful expression.

Everyone smiled seeing their king being so optimistic and they also joined in seeing as they just beat Egypt's number one enemy. What could a few more do to them?

(**End)**

**Ok so this was the end of the prologue and chapter 3.**

**As promised I have released this story and I will update it in tangent with my other two stories.**

**Please be sure to review no matter what, even if you review to curse me out just review. In you review you can talk about anything pertaining to anyone of my stories, just REVIEW.**

**Be sure to also keep reading Naruto Final Sage, and my other new story Naruto Avatar of Legend.**


End file.
